End Of Heartache
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Sequel to Secert Temptations. Sasuke doesn't want it to hurt anymore. He wants to be loved. Enter Naruto. But Sasuke's got something else up his sleeve besides love. SasuXNaru.
1. Poetry Class

So, welcome! This is the sequel to Secret Temptations and I advise you to read that before you start this. Because most of this won't make too much sense. It's not as kinky and sex filled as ST was but it will have sex in it. It's also a RP between me and **BlueChii2k3** again. She was the one who RPed ST with me. She is Naruto in this... and then we switch off... Haha a little confusing but you won't be confused! I promise! Well, Enjoy!

* * *

**Title: **End of Heartache

**Pairing(s): **SasukeXNaruto; Side SasoriXDeidara

**Rated: **M for language, sex, and stuff...

**Summary: **After three years of being stuck inside an institution Sasuke is finally ready to start his life over again. But a blonde enters his life and turns it upside down. He's haunted by his past lover and can't seem to get this new guy of his back. Sick of being alone and in pain Sasuke comes up with a plan. But is this plan really the best for both him and his new blonde?

**Warning: Yaoi! Some sex... and OOCness toward the middle **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto and half of this story belongs to BlueChii2k3. **

Sasuke hugged his notebook closer to his chest as he entered the class room. His psychologist suggested taking a writing class to focus his emotions. He selected poetry because he felt he had a talent for it. He quickly found a desk and sat down, ignoring everyone around him.

After a few minutes, the door to the classroom busted open. A blond flashed the peace sign, grinning brightly. "Naruto Uzumaki is here and ready!" More like extremely late...

Sasuke barely glanced at the boy. He knitted his brow a bit in annoyance. He lowered his eyes back to his book as he continued to write.

"Oh." The blonde blinked. "Already started..." He shrugged and bounced to his seat before sitting happily. ".....What are we supposed to be doing?"

Sasuke tilted his head at his notebook before growling in the back of his throat softly and ripping the page out.

Naruto looked around before tapping the raven's shoulder. "Excuse me. What exactly are we doing?!" He grinned.

Sasuke glanced at the boy from the corner of his eyes. He stared at him a moment before shifting his eyes back to his notebook, ignoring him.

Naruto blinked, tilting his head to the side. He poked him. "Excuse me." He said a bit louder, thinking he didn't hear him. Sasuke growled in the back of his throat softly, trying to ignore the guy. Naruto was just too blonde to notice, starting to poke him non-stop. "Heeeeeeello?"

Sasuke growled and finally faced the blonde. "What?" He hissed.

"Hi!" He smiled. "What are we doing?"

"Soliloquy."

"Ah, okay. Thanks."

Sasuke turned back to his own work. Naruto looked him over before taking out his own notebook, opening it. He started to write. Sasuke scribbled out his last line, turning to another page in his book. He couldn't write anything that didn't have to do with the whole Deidara situation and it was starting to annoy him.

Naruto hummed happily as he wrote non-stop, bouncing in his seat lightly as he did so. Hyperactive as always. Sasuke could hear the boy hum and it was starting to annoy him. But he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He was good at controlling his emotions now...

After a few minutes of writing, Naruto closed his notebook and jumped up. "IM DONE!!!!!!!" Sasuke froze completely, his eye twitching. Naruto flashed the peace sign to everyone, grinning. "BELIEVE IT!"

The raven's eye twitched again. He was trying to not yell at the boy.

Naruto sat back down, bouncing even more. "This class is awesome." He giggled softly, talking to no one in particular.

Sasuke calmed himself down, returning to his own work. But his eye was still twitching a bit.

Naruto leaned towards Sasuke slightly. "Ne, ne. You done yet?" But Sasuke ignored him. Naruto tilted his head before saying it louder. "NE. Done yet?" Sasuke clenched the pen in his hand tightly, his eye twitching again. He tried to ignore the blonde. Naruto didn't notice, continuing to bother the raven haired boy until he noticed him.

Sasuke snapped and glared at the boy. "What?!"

"Are you done yet?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Not with you bothering me i'm not."

Naruto blinked. "I'm bothering you?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

He growled in the back of his throat. "Yes."

"A good bother...or a bad one?"

"Bad... Now leave me alone." He turned back to his notebook.

"Alright then! What have you written so far?" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke blinked, almost surprised. He glared at the blonde from the corner of his eyes. "What part of, "leave me alone" did you not get?"

Naruto pouted, making a whining sound. "I just want to talk!"

"Well I don't." 

"Aw, c'mon. It's easy! We're doing it now." He grinned. "Can't finish what we started now." Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his eyes back to his paper. Blondes annoyed him.

Naruto bounced more in his seat. "How much have you written!?"

Sasuke grumbled in annoyance and showed the blonde his notebook. He was finished. Naruto brightened up and looked at it, grinning. Sasuke watched him with slight interest.

Naruto's bright blue eyes shifted to him. "I like it!"

He blinked before taking his notebook back and putting it down. He folded his arms in front of him and rested his chin on them.

".....Least you can say is thanks." He pouted but Sasuke just ignored him. Naruto poked him. "Hello?"

"What now?" He mumbled.

"What's your name!?"

"What's it to you?"

Naruto blinked. "...What's...it... to... me?" He tried to figure out what he meant.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Why should I tell you my name?"

"Uh, because I want to know it!"

He huffed. "Not a good reason."

Naruto pouted. "C'mon!!! Please? Pretty, pretty please?" He wasn't going to stop until he knew his name.

"Its common courtesy to give your name before asking for someone else's..."

"My name is Naruto!"

"Sasuke..."

"Oh. Sasuke! That's a cool name!"

He eyed the boy from the corner of his eyes, not fully looking at him. "Hn."

Naruto grinned at him, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet ya!" Sasuke eyed the hand but doesn't move to touch it. Naruto looked at his hand before looking at Sasuke, hand, Sasuke, hand, Sasuke. "....Nice to meet ya?"

He "hmphs", keeping his eyes focused on the table in front of him.

Naruto pulled his hand back and grinning. "You look new! Are you!?" Sasuke nodded. "Sweeeet." The raven shrugged. "Maa, you aren't very talkative right?" He shook his head. "I noticed." Naruto grinned. "It's okay!"

"You've very talkative, right?"

"I am!!!"

"I noticed..."

"I know." Another grin. "Who doesn't?" Sasuke sighed softly and buried his head in his arms. "Something wrong?!" He ignored him. "Heeeeeeello?"

Sasuke whined in the back of his throat softly. Why him? Why did the blonde have to bother him? Of all people... And why did he have to be blonde?

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Something wrong?"

"Yes..."

"REALLY!? What's wrong?"

"You..."

"Eh?"

"You annoy me..."

"I do?" Naruto blinked.

"I can't stand loud mouthed blondes..." He mumbled.

"Want me to be quieter?" He grinned.

"I can't stand blondes..."

"I'll... wear a hat!"

"Still blonde..."

"Blonde is awesome!"

"Blondes... eh forget it..."

"Don't stop..." Naruto pouted. "Go on! Say it."

"Blondes are heartless fools..."

Naruto blinked, eyeing Sasuke before grinning. "You've met the wrong blonde then."

"Apparently..."

Naruto flashed him the peace sign. "I have a heart but most people say I'm a fool..." He pouted.

He shrugged. "You're blonde..."

"Ah, I sure am."

"I hate blondes..."

"Want me to dye my hair?" Naruto smiled at him, tugging on a chunk of blonde hair.

Sasuke raised his head and glared at him. "Idiot..." He mumbled before gathering his stuff and going toward the door. Class was over.

Naruto gathered his things before bouncing after him. "Sasuke!!!!" The raven haired boy pressed his notebook closer to his chest and ignored the blonde. "TEME!!!" Sasuke stopped in his tracks causing Naruto to grin. "Yay! I got you to stop!"

He spun around and glared at him. "What did you call me?"

"Teme." Naruto flashed him the peace sign.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Dobe..." He turned around and started walking again.

Naruto blinked, eye twitching lightly. "....SASUKE-TEME!!!!!"

Sasuke smirked softly, not stopping. Naruto huffed and turned around, stomping off. Sasuke made his way home with a small smirk on his face. It was fun to annoy the blonde. He got him to leave him alone.

After awhile, Naruto went home himself. He wanted to just make friends with the stupid Teme and he had to go off and call him a Dobe. He didn't like him now...

* * *

Well, that's part one! What did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me!!! Hehe. Next part! Naruto tries to worm his way into Sasuke's life once again. He doesn't give up that easily, you guys know that.

Please review!!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	2. Poetry Reading

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We're really glad you guys like this! Also, we're working on a third part to the Secret Temptations story line. It might just be a one-shot but we're not sure. Depends how long it is. It'll take place between the three year leap and is all about Sasori and Deidara. The basic line is that they go and meet Deidara's parents. Drama ensues. It'll be a while before it's done and I'll inform you all when it's up. Until then, enjoy this!

**Disclaimer for this chapter: The poem Naruto reads does not belong to us... It belongs to Flo Bots. **

* * *

Sasuke arrived early to class the next day. He sat in his usual seat and pulled out his notebook, starting to work on his new poem. Naruto bounced into the classroom late, like always. He took his seat, grinning. "What are we doing today?" Sasuke ignored the guy and continued working on his poem. "Teme!"

He snapped his head up, glaring at the boy. "What?" He hissed.

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know..."

"You don't?" The blonde blinked.

He shook his head. "I wasn't paying attention..."

Naruto pouted before looking around, grinning. "...WHAT ARE WE DOING!?!?!!" Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh at the boy. "HEEEEELLO!!!!" Sasuke poked his arm and pointed to the chalk board that has their assignment written on it. "Oh." He blinked. "Thanks!" He looked at the board, reading the assignment. Sasuke returned to his own work. "Ah!" Naruto took out his notebook and started to write.

Sasuke sighed and poked his notebook with his finger. Another poem about Deidara... great... Naruto hummed happily, writing all about my little ponies and care bears. Sasuke popped an earphone in his ear to tone out Naruto's humming.

When done, Naruto poked Sasuke. "Teme!" Sasuke glanced at him. Naruto grinned. "Done?" The raven nodded. "Whatcha write?!"

"Something..."

"Can I see?"

He picked up the notebook and handed it to him. Naruto happily took it and read. Sasuke carefully watched the blonde's face. Naruto kept his grin the whole time he read before handing the notebook back to Sasuke. "Awesome."

Sasuke took it. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome. Ne, teme!"

He closed the book on his desk. "Hm?"

"There's this poetry reading thing tonight! Wanna come?" He smiled at him.

Sasuke thought for a moment. Itachi couldn't be too mad at him if he went to a poetry related thing. He needed to get out of the house more anyway. "Ok..."

"Yay!" He wrote down the address on a piece of paper, handing it to Sasuke.

Sasuke took it slowly. "What time?"

"Starts at 6!"

"OK..."

Naruto grinned brightly. "See ya there!"

"Yea..."

"Good!"

* * *

Sasuke adjusted his black messenger bag over his shoulder as he entered the building. He had never been here before and didn't really know what to expect. But he figured it would be good for his therapy. He saw a lot of people and easily made his way through them, finding a seat near to the corner and sitting.

Naruto was on the stage talking happily with some people, grinning like he always did. He'd been there since he came out of school. He had nothing better to do and he did work there. He was first up to do a reading. Sasuke sat back, keeping himself from everyone else. His eyes landed on the blonde on stage.

Naruto turned to everyone, microphone in hand. "Hey everyone! Welcome to the Blue Moon! Nice to see all of you here!" He grinned. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. How is everyone feeling today?!" He put the mic out to the audience. Sasuke blinked and crossed his arms over his chest. This was going to be interesting. Some people cheered happily, others mumbled quietly.

"Lets get this started! I'll be going up first. This one is called 'No Handlebars'." Sasuke leaned forward slightly, wanting to hear the blonde's poetry.

The whole room went quiet as Naruto took a deep breath before starting.

"I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars

I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars

Look at me, look at me  
hands in the air like it's good to be  
ALIVE  
and I'm a famous rapper  
even when the paths're all crookedy  
I can show you how to do-si-do  
I can show you how to scratch a record  
I can take apart the remote control  
And I can almost put it back together  
I can tie a knot in a cherry stem  
I can tell you about Leif Ericson  
I know all the words to "De Colores"  
And "I'm Proud to be an American"  
Me and my friend saw a platypus  
Me and my friend made a comic book  
And guess how long it took  
I can do anything that I want cuz, look:

I can keep rhythm with no metronome  
No metronome  
No metronome

I can see your face on the telephone  
On the telephone  
On the telephone...."

Sasuke's eyes stay locked on the boy's lips as they continue to form the words of his poem.

"Look at me  
Look at me  
Just called to say that it's good to be  
ALIVE  
In such a small world  
All curled up with a book to read  
I can make money open up a thrift store  
I can make a living off a magazine  
I can design an engine sixty four  
Miles to a gallon of gasoline  
I can make new antibiotics  
I can make computers survive aquatic conditions  
I know how to run a business  
And I can make you wanna buy a product  
Movers shakers and producers  
Me and my friends understand the future  
I see the strings that control the systems  
I can do anything with no assistance  
I can lead a nation with a microphone  
With a microphone  
With a microphone  
I can split the atoms of a molecule  
Of a molecule  
Of a molecule..."

Sasuke licked his lips unconsciously, his mind focused on the blonde on stage.

"Look at me  
Look at me  
Driving and I won't stop  
And it feels so good to be  
Alive and on top  
My reach is global  
My tower secure  
My cause is noble  
My power is pure  
I can hand out a million vaccinations  
Or let'em all die in exasperation  
Have'em all healed of their lacerations  
Have'em all killed by assassination  
I can make anybody go to prison  
Just because I don't like'em and  
I can do anything with no permission  
I have it all under my command  
I can guide a missile by satellite  
By satellite  
By satellite  
and I can hit a target through a telescope  
Through a telescope  
Through a telescope  
and I can end the planet in a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust....."

Sasuke swallowed hard. He didn't expect the boy to be so good with words.

"I can ride my bike with no handlebars.  
No handle bars.  
No handlebars.

I can ride my bike with no handlebars.  
No handlebars  
No handlebars....." Naruto opened his eyes, looking at the crowd. He put the mic down.

The crowd exploded in applause. Sasuke jumped at the sudden loud sound. He was still in a bit of a daze, so he couldn't help but clap a little too. Naruto grinned brightly, flashing the peace sign. "Thank you! Enjoy the rest!" He hopped off the stage.

Sasuke finally snapped out of it and made his face blank once again. He sat back in his seat once again, his eyes scanning the room.

Naruto ran to a table before glomping a redhead sitting in the seat next to it. "GAARA! YOU MADE IT!!!" Sasuke watched with slight interest. He hadn't noticed the redhead before hand. Redhead... His blood began to boil at the thought.

Gaara pat Naruto's head. "You said you had something good to read. For once."

Naruto pouted. "Did you like it?"

"No."

"E-eh?! I worked hard on it."

"I loved it." The redhead smiled at him.

"Yay." Naruto flashed the peace sign. "Awesome!"

Sasuke sighed, shifting his eyes back to the stage. Some girl was reading her poem. He lost interest quickly. Why did he come in the first place? He slowly got to his feet and moved toward the exit. He was better off staying at home. But he didn't get very far when he was glomped by a hyperactive blond. He froze, not used to being touched.

"Teme! You came! Like my poem?" Naruto grinned at him, his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck.

"Get off me Dobe." He shrugged the blonde off.

Naruto hopped off, frowning a bit at being called that. "Answer the question."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "What?"

"Did you like my poem?"

He shrugged. "It was... ok."

The blonde blinked. "Just ok?"

He smirked faintly. "Not my kind of style..."

Naruto's eye twitched lightly. He frowned slightly; the boy just ticked him off. "What is your 'kind of style'?"

"Something more... Heartfelt I suppose. More emotional."

"That was emotional!"

He shrugged. "Not enough for me."

"Not enough!? How?!"

"It just isn't... Look, i'm not saying it was horrible. It was alright. That's my opinion."

Naruto tilted his head before pouting at Sasuke. "If you say so..."

Sasuke stared at the boy a moment. "Why are you pouting?"

Naruto's pout turned into a bright grin. "No reason." Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Naruto giggled, grinning. "Ne, Teme?"

"What?"

"Gimme your number."

He raised an eyebrow at him. "Why should I?"

"Because we're friends!"

"I think not."

"Eh, why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But we're friends." Naruto whined, bouncing up and down.

"How are we friends?" His eyes watched the blonde bounce.

"Uh...." Naruto stopped bouncing, thinking. "I don't know...."

"Exactly." Sasuke sighed and turned to leave the place.

"Where ya going?" Naruto skipped after him.

"Home."

"There's still more poems being read though."

"I'd rather go home."

"Eh, why?"

"I want to be alone."

Naruto blinked. "Alone? Ah, I doubt that! No one likes being alone!"

"Well I do."

"Um....okay. I guess?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to walk home. "BYE TEME!"

"Bye Dobe."

"........TEME!"

Sasuke paused for a moment. "Dobe..."

Naruto's eye twitched. "Teme."

Sasuke turned around. "Dobe."

Naruto stepped closer to him, frowning a bit; annoyed. "Teme." He growled out.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, stepping closer as well. "Dobe." He said the word like it was nothing.

"TEME!!!!"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and put all his weight on one foot. (So gay!) "Dobe."

Naruto frowned, glaring. "TEME! TEME! TEEEEEME!!!!!" He turned around and stomped off.

Sasuke waited until Naruto disappeared before he busted out laughing. He turned around and wiped the tears from his eyes as he continued walking home. That was quite enjoyable.

Naruto stomped to Gaara and sat in front of him, pissed off. "What's up your ass?" Gaara eyed him. He's never seen Naruto so pissed off like that.

"A stupid teme." Naruto huffed.

Sasuke giggled as he entered his home. His giggling attracted his brother's attention and the man was in front of him in a second. "What has you so happy? You haven't laughed in a while..."

Sasuke shrugged him off. "Just some Dobe..."

* * *

Hehe... Gaara asked what was up Naruto's ass and Naruto said a stupid teme... -giggles- anyone else find that really perverted? Hehe. Well, what did you think? Doesn't seem like Sasuke and Naruto's relationship is developing too much. But oh, it is. Sasuke's having fun with him.

Next part! Sasuke and Naruto get to know each other a little more. It's really cute actually.

So please review!!!

Thanks!  
+Matt+

**P.S. - OMG! We can't believe ST almost has 200 reviews!!! I really hope it reaches 200! We'd be ubberly happy with that! **


	3. Friends

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

The next day, Naruto bounced into the room happily. He was grinning brightly as he bounced to his seat. Sasuke made his way into the room. He rubbed his eyes, messing up his eyeliner a bit. He didn't sleep well the night before and his head was hurting. He quietly made his way to his seat. Naruto was bouncing in his seat, writing happily. Sasuke opened his notebook and turned to a blank page. He stared at it, pen in hand as he thought about the one blonde that wouldn't escape his thoughts.

"HI TEME!"

Sasuke winced, closing his eyes tightly. "Must you yell... Dobe?"

"....You don't listen though."

He rubbed his forehead. "I'll listen if you don't yell..."

"Ah! Really?"

He nodded, rubbing his temples. "yes..."

"Yay~! Tell me about yourself." The blonde grinned.

"What do you want to know?"

"Uh, what do you like to do~. To read~. Movies to watch~. Places to be~. Family~. Friends~. etc~."

"I write for fun... I read fantasy novels... I don't really watch movies... I prefer to be alone in my room.... I have one brother and that's my only family. I have no friends."

"That's it?" Sasuke nodded. "Tell me more~!" Naruto bounced in his seat.

"Like what? I don't usually... talk about myself."

"C'mon! Tell things about yourself. Like....I don't know...stuff?"

Sasuke sighed, resting his chin on his hand. "I spent the last three years of my life locked up."

"Locked up? Where?"

"Mental institution."

"Oh... why?" Naruto blinked at him.

"I had a mental break down."

"...Why?"

"I snapped... My boyfriend cheated on me and... I snapped."

"...Is that why you don't like blondes?" Sasuke nodded at Naruto's question. "Not all blondes are like that! I'm not like that!" He grinned.

"Sure you're not."

"Scouts honor!" He giggled. "Never cheated on anyone!"

"Doesn't mean you're not capable of it..."

"I am capable of it." He shrugged. "I just don't think its right to cheat on someone."

"He told me that once before too..."

"I'm not him." Sasuke clutched his head tightly, closing his eyes. Naruto tilted his head, poking him. "Teme, you okay?"

Sasuke shook his head trying to control his emotions. Thinking about Deidara only made him worse... He needed to change the subject. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Tell me about you."

"About me?" Naruto brightened up. "I like writing and reading my poetry! Other peoples too! I like hanging out with my bestest friend in the world, Gaara! I love~ the movie Grease! And I love ramen! I live alone!" He grinned. "Anything else?"

He removed his hands and sighed a bit. "Why do you live alone?"

"Because I have no parents or siblings."

He nodded. "oh."

"Its okay, though." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat..."

"...What boat?"

He almost laughed. "Nevermind..."

"...Kay?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, his headache not as bad as before. "Are we friends now~?"

"Sure..."

"Yay~!" He bounced a bit more. "Gimme your number now so I can bug you~!"

Sasuke thought for a moment before writing his number down and ripping the page form his notebook, handing it to Naruto. Naruto took it, grinning. He put it in his pocket before writing his own number down before handing it to Sasuke. Sasuke took the number with a small smirk, slipping it in his pocket.

Naruto grinned brightly at him. "Awesome~."

Sasuke looked him up and down before smiling softly. "Yea."

Naruto flashed him the peace sign. "You'll adore me! Believe it!"

Sasuke smiled softly. "We'll see."

Naruto giggled happily. "Let me see what you wrote." Sasuke tilted his head at him. "What?"

"What do you want to see?"

"What you wrote." He pointed at the notebook in front of Sasuke. Sasuke blinked and handed him the notebook. The page was turned to a poem he wrote about Deidara... before he broke Sasuke's heart. Naruto grinned happily as he read. When done, he handed it back to Sasuke. "I likey." He said with a smile.

Sasuke took the notebook, blushing slightly. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

Sasuke put his notebook back down and flipped to a blanks page. Naruto sat back, grinning. Sasuke began writing a new poem while Naruto looked at him, watching happily. He was done. Sasuke finished in a few minutes and smiled softly at his work. Naruto poked him.

Sasuke glanced at him. "Hm?"

"I wanna see it~."

He sighed and handed him the notebook. Naruto happily took it and started to read. Sasuke watched his face, smirking very softly. The poem was about Naruto and his hyperness. It wasn't mean or anything. More... complimenting.

Naruto blinked, tilting his head. When done, he handed it back with a bright grin. "I like this one a lot."

Sasuke took it smiling. "Thought you might."

"Aw! You like me a lot now, ne?" Sasuke just shrugged. "...Is that a yes?"

"You're alright."

"That's too average!" **(...Attention whore.)**

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you like me a lot!"

"I wouldn't say a lot. I just met you."

"So?" The blonde pouted. "A lot of other people tell me it."

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you. I like you enough."

"I only like you a little... since you're a teme."

He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Dobe..."

Naruto's eye twitched. "That's why I like you so little... My name is Naruto. Not Dobe."

"And that's why I like you a little as well." His eyes narrowed a bit more. "My name's Sasuke. Not teme."

"I like calling you teme..." He pouted.

"Maybe I like calling you dobe."

"Why???" His pout grew.

"Why do you like calling me Teme?"

"Because it suits you!"

"Well dobe suits you."

"It doesn't..."

"I think it does." Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto huffed softly, turning away from Sasuke. Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes. Naruto rocked in his chair, humming one of his poems, annoyed a bit. Sasuke flipped to a new page and started writing. After sometime, Naruto turned back to Sasuke and poked him.

Sasuke stopped writing and looked at him. "Hm?"

"what ya writing about?" **(definitely an attention whore...)**

"Stuff~."

"What stuff~?"

"Emotional stuff!."

"More like emo..." Naruto mumbled.

He narrowed his eyes. "And what's wrong with that?"

"It's too sad..."

"My therapist recommends it for me. Better put on paper then expressed the way I used to."

Naruto suddenly glomped him. "Okay~." Sasuke became tense. He didn't like to be touched. **(and yet he used to have sex like a manic...)** Naruto happily pecked his cheek before sitting back in his seat. Sasuke blushed softly, blinking before looking at Naruto with a confused look on his face. Naruto stuck out his tongue at him. "I give you a peck and you don't call me dobe, Kay~?"

"Um... ok..."

Naruto giggled happily, grinning. Sasuke smiled softly at him. Naruto poked Sasuke's forehead, grinning like always. Sasuke crinkles his nose.

"Te." He poked his forehead. "me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. "What?"

"What ya doing tomorrow~?"

"Nothing as of yet. Why?"

"Lets hang out!"

"Ok."

"Really?" Naruto blinked in surprise.

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Sweet! Oh, you can meet Gaara!" Naruto grinned.

"Gaara?"

"My bestest friend!"

"Bestest friend huh?"

Naruto nodded happily. "Yes!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Alright... So, where are we going to 'hang out'."

"This skate park down on Shinobi Ave!"

"Skate park?"

Naruto nodded. "I watch Gaara skate and I sometimes go with my skateboard."

"Ok..." Naruto grinned brightly at him. Sasuke stared at him a moment. "What time?"

"what time are you going to be available?"

He shrugged. "Afternoon is best."

"Alright! I'll tell Gaara then!"

"Alright."

Naruto giggled happily, grinning. Sasuke eyed him before returning to his notebook. Naruto hopped up, putting his things away since class was over. Sasuke gathered his things as well. Naruto patted Sasuke's head as he got up. "See ya, teme!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly but bit his tongue. "Bye."

Naruto happily bounced out the room. Sasuke watched him for a moment before throwing his bag over his shoulder and leaving the room as well. Naruto went to Gaara's house. He was happy he had a new friend. Sasuke went home as usual and locked himself up in his room.

* * *

And that my wonderful readers was part 3. What did you think? I know Sasuke's a wee bit OOC but trust me. There is a reason. Next part! Sasuke meets Gaara and sparks fly... but not the good kind. Redhead=bad. And Naruto's caught in the middle.

Please review!!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	4. Plan Put Into Action

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!

* * *

The next day around the afternoon, Gaara and Naruto arrived at the skate park. Gaara with his skates and Naruto with his skateboard. Around afternoon Sasuke headed toward the skate park. He was sure showing up would prove to the blonde that he wanted to be friends. Hopefully, his plan would fall into play. Naruto was sitting on his skateboard, watching Gaara skate when Sasuke entered and looked around for the blonde.

"Teme!!!" Naruto jumped him. Sasuke almost fell over but held his ground. He wasn't expecting the blonde to jump him. "You made it!"

"Yea." He shrugged the boy off him.

Naruto grinned, taking his hand before dragging him to Gaara. Sasuke twitched at being touched but ignored it. He followed the blonde. Naruto stopped in front of Gaara who stopped and looked Sasuke over. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he looked the redhead over. He clenched his teeth, his blood beginning to boil. He tried to clam himself down. Getting angry at the blonde's best friend was no way of getting into his pants.

"What?"

"This is my friend Sasuke." Naruto grinned. "Sasuke this is my best friend Gaara!" Sasuke just nodded his head at the redhead.

Gaara eyed him a bit more before turning away. "I don't like him." He skated off.

Sasuke watched the boy roll away. "Well that was rude..."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sorry... he's usually really nice..."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "Perhaps I should leave."

"You just got here!"

"But your... friend... doesn't like me."

"He'll get over it." Naruto grinned.

"If you say so..."

Naruto looked at him. "He will!"

He shrugged. "Ok." Naruto poked his forehead. Sasuke blinked before looking at him. "Hm?"

Naruto grinned brightly. "Know how to skateboard?"

He shook his head. "Never touched one..." Naruto picked up his skateboard, handing it to Sasuke.

Sasuke just stared at the thing. "I am not getting on that. I'll fall and embarrass myself."

"I'll catch ya, don't worry!"

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. "I don't know..."

"C'mon, c'mon! I promise I wont let you fall, believe it!"

"Alright..." He took the skateboard, eyeing it. "I'll try..."

"Yay!" The whole skateboard was orange with a black skull on it.

Sasuke put the skateboard down and put a foot on it, rolling it back and forth, testing it. Naruto bounced next to him happily, watching him. Sasuke put his bag on the ground and carefully stepped on the board, trying to keep his balance.

Naruto crouched down and put his feet at the right places. "If you fall just get back up. I won't tell when you'll fall so I may not catch you in time." He grinned.

"Ok..."

"Now skate!"

He nodded and put a foot down, pushing off a little. Naruto stood up straight, moving next to him just in case he was to fall. Sasuke almost lost his balance but was fine. He pushed off again going a little farther. Naruto grinned, watching and following carefully. Sasuke wiggled a bit, losing his balance.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven haired guy, giggling. "Practice makes perfect."

Sasuke blushed slightly. "Yea."

Naruto winced and let go of Sasuke as Gaara skated by and whacked his head. Sasuke fell backwards onto his butt, since Naruto was holding him up. He winced and glared after Gaara. Gaara skated backwards, flicking Sasuke off while smiling sweetly at Naruto.

Sasuke got to his feet and grabbed his bag. That redhead was going to make him snap. Not a good thing. He growled to himself and walked away toward the exit.

"Eh!" Naruto grabbed his skateboard and hopped after Sasuke. Sasuke ignored him and continued walking. "Teme!!!! Waaaait!" Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and stopped walking, waiting for the blonde. Naruto walked faster, stopping in front of Sasuke. "Sorry about Gaara... he really isn't that mean...."

Sasuke clenched his fists at his sides. "What's up his ass? I didn't do anything to him."

"Eh, I don't know....."

"I have anger problems and he isn't helping... It's better if I leave."

"But....eh....I....uh...."

"It's not your fault." He forced a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"...You sure?" He pouted cutely, his blue eyes sparkling.

Sasuke nodded. "Yea... I guess if we hang out again its best if it's not with him. Sorry."

"And I thought you two would get along....."

He shrugged. "Talk to him... Nothing I can do."

"Kay...."

Sasuke patted his shoulder. "Call me if you want. Later." He smiled at him a bit before walking away.

"TEME!" Sasuke stopped and looked at him over his shoulder. "Where ya going?"

"Home."

"Eh, why?" The blonde whined.

"I'd rather not be around your... friend."

"Can I go with you then?" He grinned.

He blinked. "Um... sure."

"Yay!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Come on." He started walking with Naruto bouncing next to him. Sasuke chuckled softly and lead the way to his house. Naruto followed him, bouncing the whole way there. Sasuke walked up to his big house, taking out his keys and unlocking the door. Naruto looked around with slightly wide eyes. Sasuke pushed the big door open and walked in, leaving it open for Naruto to enter.

Naruto skipped into the house, closing the door behind him. "It's huge!"

"My family's... pretty rich." He removed his shoes and looked around the hall way. "Itachi! Are you home?!"

"Itachi... is your brother right?" He blinked, removing his shoes as well.

"Yea." He looked around and heard someone coming down the stairs.

Itachi appeared and smiled at his brother. "You're home."

Sasuke smiled at him. "Yea, this is Naruto." He nudged the blonde.

Naruto looked at Itachi before grinning brightly. "Hi! It's nice to meet ya!"

Itachi looked the boy up and down before glaring at him. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him upstairs. "We'll be in my room!" He called back to his brother.

"Uh... see ya!" He waved at Itachi, letting Sasuke pull him.

Sasuke pulled him down a long hallway and to the end were two big black double doors are. He opened them and walked inside, pulling Naruto along. Naruto looked around. The room was pretty big with a huge black bed in the middle, pushed against the wall. Everything was more or less black or blue. There were random posters and electronics around the room. One wall was covered in notebook pages though. Naruto skipped to the wall covered in notebook pages, looking them all over. Sasuke watched him. They were all poems or random thoughts he wrote... all about Deidara. Yes the boy was still obsessed.

Naruto tilted his head slowly. "What's so special about him?" He blinked.

"He was my... everything."

"Why?"

"He was perfect in my eyes... I never loved anyone that way."

"Oh..."

He shrugged. "Yea..."

"Why don't you move on?"

"It's... not that easy."

"There's other fishes in the sea~." Naruto grinned at him.

"I'd rather be alone."

"Why?"

He shrugged, moving to his bed and sitting down. "Then I won't get hurt."

"People get hurt all the time."

"I refuse to go through all of that again."

"Not everyone is like that."

"Most are... It's just hard to trust again."

"Its hard because you think it is."

He sighed and lay back on his bed. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yes! ...What?"

"Um... I don't know..."

"How much do you like me now?" Naruto grinned, bouncing over to him.

He sat up. "I'd like you more if you stopped calling me Teme."

"I like calling you teme!" The blonde whined with a pout.

"Why?"

"Got used to it..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"So mean..."

"I'm not mean. I'm talking to you aren't I?"

Naruto nodded happily, jumping on the bed next to him. "Teme~."

"Hm?"

"Nothing~. I just wanted to say it."

Sasuke smiled softly at him. "Ok."

Naruto blinked. "Not mad?"

"No~."

"Really?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

"Kay?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto grinned brightly at him, Sasuke smiling back. Naruto leaned forward a bit pecked his cheek causing Sasuke to blush lightly. Naruto giggled and Sasuke laughed softly. Naruto stuck out his tongue at him. Sasuke poked his tongue. Naruto blinked, putting his tongue back into his mouth causing Sasuke to chuckle.

Naruto rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his arms. "Your bed is comfy..."

Sasuke smirked. "I know... I love my bed." He lay on his stomach next to him.

Naruto closed his eyes. "I can feel why...." He was slowly starting to doze off.

He nudged him. "Don't fall asleep"

Naruto made a whining sound. "Why not...?"

"Cause, it's my bed."

"I'm your friend though..." The blonde groaned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Yay..." He yawned softly before going to sleep.

Sasuke smiled softly at him, brushing a few blonde streaks away from his face. He froze and snapped his hand back, jumping up. He grumbled to himself and sat at his desk, pulling out a notebook to write in. Naruto curled up, trembling a bit but he slept on. Sasuke focused on his writing, letting the blonde sleep.

* * *

After quite a few hours later, Naruto woke up with a yawn. He opened his eyes slightly. Sasuke had fallen asleep on his desk. He was crouched over, his head buried in his arms. Naruto blinked several times at him before getting off the bed, quietly moving to Sasuke. Naruto slowly brushed a hand over his shoulder. Sasuke mumbled a bit in his sleep but otherwise didn't wake up. Naruto took a blanket and put it over him. Sasuke mumbled a bit more, crinkling his nose in his sleep. Naruto grinned brightly, patting his head before bouncing back onto Sasuke's bed. Sasuke suddenly snapped his head up, waking from his dream. He panted lightly, rubbing a hand over his eyes. That was one weird dream...

Naruto blinked slowly, eyeing him. "Uh, morning~."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto. He blinked a few times before it registered in his mind that the blonde was there. "Uh... yea. Hi."

Naruto sat up, flashing him the piece sign. "Had a nice dream~?"

Sasuke shook his head rubbing his nose. "No..."

"Why not?"

He shrugged, rolling his shoulders. "None of my dreams are nice." He rubbed the back of his neck. It was stiff from sleeping in that position.

"What did you dream about?"

"What I always dream about..." He stood up and stretched. "Deidara."

"Oh..."

He yawned and cracked his back. "Yup. But i'm dreaming of him less and less. So, i'm doing well."

"Yep!" Naruto grinned at him. Sasuke smiled at him while Naruto checked his watch. "It's late."

Sasuke glanced at his clock. "It is. Very. You need to go home? You could stay if you wanted."

Naruto grinned brightly. "I do! Not like I have anything better to do."

He smiled. "Cool." He found a light and turned it on, lighting most of his room.

Naruto bounced happily. "Where can I shower?"

Sasuke walked over to a door and opened it, turning on the light to reveal a bathroom. "Here. Towels are under the sink." Naruto hopped to it. Sasuke moved back to his desk, straightening things up.

Naruto walked into the bathroom. "Thanks!" He closed the door behind him.

Sasuke looked at the door before returning to cleaning. There was a knock at his door so he went to answer it. It was Itachi. Sasuke told him Naruto was staying the night and shut the door on his brother. One look and Itachi would know Sasuke's plan right away. He couldn't risk that.

After almost an hour, the door to the bathroom opened and Naruto bounced out in a towel. Sasuke was laying on his bed on his back staring at the ceiling. When the bathroom door opened he glanced over and blushed, seeing Naruto only in a towel.

"I need clothes." He grinned.

Sasuke stared at him a moment before getting up and going over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxers and a shirt for him. He threw them to him. Naruto caught them before moving to the bathroom to get dressed. Sasuke lay back down on his bed. Naruto got dressed before hopping out the bathroom.

Sasuke sat up and stared at him a moment. Naruto lay on the bed; the shirt fit him a bit big. Sasuke turned off the lights and got under the covers but Naruto glanced at him.

Sasuke mumbled to him. "Are you getting under or not?"

"Oh, yeah." He got under the covers with Sasuke. Sasuke cuddled up to his pillow. Naruto closed his eyes, grinning for no particular reason. Sasuke closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. Naruto curled up a bit. It took awhile before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

And that my darling readers was part 4. What did you think? They're cute no? And what exactly his Sasuke planning? Hehe, I do so wonder. Next part! That morning and Sasuke learning something very very important about Naruto. -cough-whiskers-cough- Just so you know... Sasuke can't see Naruto's whiskers at the moment. So he has no idea Naruto has them.

So, please review!!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	5. Scars

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Sasuke groaned when sunlight hit his face. He pulled the covers over his head, ignoring the sunlight. Naruto was still sleeping soundlessly, curled up. Sasuke scooted down the bed and cuddled closer to Naruto. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest, stirring a bit. Sasuke buried his head in Naruto's hair, taking in his scent. Naruto slowly opened his eyes but Sasuke didn't stir, still half asleep and not realizing where he was. Naruto looked at him, poking his side. Sasuke groaned and cuddled against him more.

"Morning, teme~."

He mumbled. "Dobe..."

Naruto pouted. "Don't call me that."

"I'm comfy..."

"I can see~." Naruto grinned while Sasuke snuggled closer. "I'm hungry!"

Sasuke growled and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You don't gotta yell you know?"

"Oh, sorry... Hee-Hee."

Sasuke crawled out of bed, stumbling a bit. Naruto sat up, watching him. "Itachi's probably already made breakfast..."

"Awesome!" He got off the bed.

He looked at Naruto before opening the door to his room and leaving, going downstairs to the kitchen. Naruto bounced happily after him. Sasuke smiled at him and walked into the kitchen, Itachi standing by the stove.

Itachi noticed them and smiled lightly. "About time you two woke up."

Naruto grinned brightly. "morning!"

Itachi smiled lightly at him. "Morning. Hungry?" Naruto nodded happily. Itachi motioned to the island with stools. "Sit. It's almost done. Hope you like pancakes."

"I love 'em!!!" Naruto happily sat down.

"Good." Itachi went back to cooking while Sasuke sat down next to Naruto. Naruto bounced happily in his seat, watching Itachi. Itachi filled a plate with pancakes and placed it in front of Naruto. "There you go."

"Syrup! Syrup!" He grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up, getting the syrup. He placed it back in front of Naruto and sat down. Naruto poured syrup before eating happily. Itachi smiled and handed Sasuke some pancakes. The raven haired boy watched Naruto a moment before eating.

Naruto, a few minutes later, hopped up. "Done!!!" Sasuke stared at him, he wasn't even half finished.

Itachi chuckled softly. "You were hungry hm?" Naruto nodded happily. Itachi took his empty plate smiling. Sasuke finished his as well and Itachi took his plate too. "So what are you two doing today?"

Naruto blinked, looking at Sasuke. "What are we doing?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Let's dance!" The blonde grinned.

He raised an eyebrow. "Dance?"

"I love dancing!!!"

"Dance where?"

"I don't know... there's usually like parties somewhere..."

He shrugged. "Alright."

"Do you know any places?"

"No..."

"No where?" Naruto blinked but Sasuke shook his head. "Really?"

"Yes. Really."

Naruto pouted. "Kay..."

"I don't party."

"Why~?"

He shrugged. "I just don't."

"So you dance?"

"Not really."

"oh...." Sasuke eyed him. Naruto tilted his head slowly. "I still wanna dance!"

"Well, you find a place and we'll go."

"Kay!" Sasuke smiled at him while Naruto grinned brightly.

Itachi glanced between the two. "I know a good club to dance at."

Naruto looked at him, grinning. "Tell me!"

"House of Zion. It's a good dance club."

Naruto brightened up. "Awesome!!!"

Sasuke sighed softly. "Yea... Great."

Then Naruto suddenly glomped Sasuke. Sasuke, not expecting to be glomped, fell backwards onto the floor. Naruto stayed on him, laughing happily. Sasuke laughed softly, rubbing his back. "Ah, Naru... that hurt."

"Eh, sorry?"

"It's alright."

"Kay!" He looked at Itachi. Itachi blinked and looked at the blonde. Naruto grinned brightly at him. "We're getting married~!" He stuck out his tongue at him.

Sasuke blushed and Itachi's eyes about popped out of his head. "What?"

"We're getting married~!!!"

Itachi looked at his brother. "Really? That's good then. Sasuke needs someone to get his mind off of things." Naruto laughed happily. Sasuke blushed, pushing Naruto off him. Itachi smiled. "Congrats."

Naruto rolled onto his back, grinning. "Yep!"

Sasuke got to his feet, kicking Naruto in the side softly. "Dobe." He said with a smile.

Naruto looked at him, pouting. "if like it better when you call me Naru..."

"Alright, Naru~." He purred causing the blonde to giggle. He placed his hands on his hips. "So are you going to lie on the floor all day?"

"Oh!" He hopped up. "I need to shower again!"

He tilted his head. "You didn't even get dirty."

"I still wanna shower...."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine. You know where the bathroom is." Naruto happily bounced to the bathroom. Sasuke sighed and noticed his brother staring at him. He shook his hand at him before following after Naruto. Naruto took another shower while Sasuke changed into clean clothes. When done, Naruto bounced out the bathroom.

Sasuke looks up. "Need clothes?" Naruto nodded happily. Sasuke found him some jeans and a t-shirt and tossed them to him. "Theses should fit nicely."

Naruto caught them, bouncing back to the bathroom. Sasuke smiled softly, shaking his head. Naruto got dressed. When done, he skipped out the bathroom. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, spiking up the back.

Naruto picked up his skateboard. "Let's go!"

"Alright." He left the room, Naruto following after him. He led him out of the house. "So where are we going?"

"My apartment so I can get party clothes and drop off my skateboard."

"Alright."

Naruto started to lead the way to his apartment with Sasuke following him. When there, Naruto opened the door and hopped in. Sasuke followed him inside and looked around. The apartment was a studio. A TV and a sofa bed. Some games and papers scattered around, poems. He had skateboards in a corner. A small kitchen and closet with all his clothes. Plus a bathroom. Sasuke found the place... homey. He smiled as he looked around.

Naruto placed his skateboard in the corner. "Sit!" He had pictures on the wall. Only of Gaara and him though. Sasuke did as told, looking the pictures over. In each picture Naruto was always hugging Gaara. If someone was to look closely in one of the pictures, Naruto had three long marks on each cheek of his face. Sasuke noticed that picture and got up to take a better look at it. They looked like whiskers, but it wasn't. They were scars. Sasuke stared at the picture, curious. He had yet to see those on Naruto... So was the boy hiding them?

Naruto bounced out the closet and to the kitchen. "Want anything?" The blonde grinned at him.

"No thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"Alright~." Naruto started to make himself some ramen. He was hungry again...

Sasuke bit his lip and walked over to Naruto. "Naru?"

"Hm?" Naruto grinned, turning his head to face him. Sasuke quickly licked his thumb and pushed it across Naruto's cheek, revealing a little of the scars.

Naruto backed up away from him, slapping his hand away. "Don't."

"Why do you hide them?"

"I don't like them. They're ugly."

Sasuke blinked, shaking his head. "No they're not." He reached out for him again.

Naruto grabbed his hand. "Liar."

"I wouldn't lie about such a thing." He gripped the blonde's hand. "Flaws are the most beautiful part of a human being."

Naruto shook his head. "Flaws are what hurt the most."

"Flaws make you the person you are today." Sasuke raised his other hand and brushed his thumb over Naruto's cheek, not disturbing the makeup. "And that's an amazing person." Naruto turned his head away, looking at the floor. He didn't say anything. The hand holding Sasuke's dropped. Sasuke eyed the boy sadly. Sasuke used both hands to cup his face, making Naruto look at him. "Naru?"

Blue eyes shifted to Sasuke's face. "what...?"

"You want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about...?"

"You don't like them..." He brushed his thumbs over his cheeks. "Why?"

"They make everyone hate me... and laugh... they make me ugly."

"They don't make me hate you. Or laugh... I don't find you ugly one bit. And apparently Gaara thinks the same way."

"Gaara is just like me..."

"So what makes you think that i'm not like you too?" Naruto shrugged lightly. "Exactly." He let Naruto go. "You shouldn't hide them... They make you beautiful. Atleast in my eyes."

Naruto looked at the floor again. He doesn't know what to do... Sasuke bit his lip. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything... But he couldn't help it. What he spoke was true. Naruto took a napkin and wet it before starting to take off the make up, revealing all his scars. Sasuke watched him with interest. When done, Naruto slowly looked at him.

Sasuke smiled and leaned in, kissing his scarred cheek. "Much better." Naruto closed his eyes slightly, letting him. Sasuke's lips linger on his cheek a moment longer before he pulled back smiling at him.

"Hw about when we're alone only... I don't wear make up...."

"Deal." Naruto grinned brightly at him. Sasuke gave him a smile. "I think your ramen is burning..."

"Eh!?" He quickly took care of his ramen but pouted. "Ruined..."

Sasuke chuckled softly. "Sorry."

"Sure..." The blonde's pout grew.

"Aw." Sasuke poked his cheek. "That pout doesn't work on me."

"It works on everyone else..."

He smirked. "I'm immune to the pout."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "More like it's because you're a teme." He huffed.

"No. Blame Deidara. And don't call me teme, Dobe."

Naruto growled and stomped out the kitchen, sitting on the couch. "Don't call me dobe."

Sasuke chuckled, following after him. "Aw, Naru no likey?" He ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Not one bit." He huffed again. "Teme!"

Sasuke smiled. Naruto was cute when he got angry. "Why not?"

"I just don't like it." He frowned lightly, huffing again before calling Sasuke a teme again.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Fine, I won't call you it anymore."

Naruto's frown turned into a grin. "Yay!" Sasuke laughed at him while Naruto giggled. Sasuke shook his head, plopping down beside Naruto on the couch. Naruto hopped on his lap, grinning like always.

Sasuke blinked, staring at him like he's crazy. "What are you doing?"

"Cuddling~." He happily started to cuddle against Sasuke. Sasuke swallowed hard, before wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. Naruto smiled, letting him. "How much do you like me now~?"

"A little more then before."

"Just a little?!"

"Maybe a little more..."

"I like you much!"

"You like me much? What does that mean exactly?"

"I like you a lot!!!" The blonde grinned.

Sasuke smiled. "Well wonderful."

"I know! You're a good friend."

"As are you."

Naruto did a little happy dance on Sasuke's lap. "Yay~."

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips tightly. "Don't wiggle in my lap."

Naruto blinked, eyeing Sasuke. "Sorry?"

He sighed. "You're a tease, you know that?"

"I am? How?"

He chuckled. "Your innocence." Naruto tilted his head to the side slightly in question. Sasuke shook his head. "Nevermind. Sometimes you're just too cute."

Naruto giggled softly, smiling. "Thanks~."

"Welcome."

Naruto pecked his cheek happily then Sasuke returned the gesture. Naruto thought for a moment before pecking Sasuke's lips. Sasuke blinked, surprised a bit before pecking the blonde back. Naruto giggled happily. He felt safe and comfortable around Sasuke. Sasuke smiled softly at him. Naruto grinned brightly.

Sasuke nuzzled his nose against Naruto's. "You're so cute~."

"And you're sexy~."

He blushed lightly. "I am, hm?"

Naruto nodded happily. "You sure are!"

Sasuke laughed softly. "Well thank you."

"Welcome!" He grinned.

Sasuke smiled in content and tightened his grip on Naruto a bit. Naruto grinned, bouncing happily. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and he gripped Naruto's hips tightly. "Ah I told you don't wiggle... bouncing included."

"Oh, sorry... I forgot." He smiled at him.

"Sure you did."

Naruto pouted. "Atleast i'm not doing this." He slowly moved his hips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naru..."

Naruto stopped. "Hm?"

"I... have a hard time controlling myself so please... don't make it worse."

Naruto hugged him, burying his face into Sasuke's neck. "Sorry."

Sasuke sighed and held him tighter. "It's alright."

"Is it...?"

"Yes."

"I'll try not to do it again though..."

"It's not that I don't like it... It's just... you know, maybe later. When we get... closer, you know?"

"Eh... I guess?"

He chuckled. "OK."

"I still don't see what I'm doing wrong...."

Sasuke blinked. "You... don't? Well I mean... wiggling in my lap... on my... you know."

The blonde blinked twice. "So?"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. "Oh man you're so innocent..."

"How?" He tilted his head to the side.

"When you wiggle or bounce in my lap... it kinda turns me on."

"So I pushed your on button?" He blinked and Sasuke nodded. "I don't get it..."

"How do you not get it? You want me to show you?" Naruto nodded vigorously. Sasuke sighed. "It might not have the same affect on you. Get up and I'll sit in your lap."

"Kay!" Naruto grinned, bouncing up.

Sasuke shook his head and got to his feet. Naruto sat back down before Sasuke sat down gently on his lap. Naruto giggled happily. Sasuke got comfy in his lap, wiggling. Naruto blinked, letting him. The raven wiggled a little harder bouncing up and down. Naruto started to squirm a bit. He felt a bit uncomfortable.

Sasuke stopped. "Well?"

"I feel weird..."

He wiggled a bit more. "How weird?"

"Uh, it's just... I don't know... uncomfortable."

"You want me to stop?" Naruto bit his lip, nodding slowly. Sasuke stopped moving. Naruto let out a soft sigh. "You alright?"

"Yep!"

"OK."

"Let's switch again~."

"Why?"

"I like sitting on your lap..."

Sasuke got off Naruto so the boy could sit in his lap. "Alright... but why do you like sitting in my lap?"

"I just like sitting on you...."

"That's a good explanation." He sat down next to him. Naruto climbed onto his lap happily. Sasuke smiled at him, letting him.

Naruto cuddled against him. "You're so comfortable~."

Sasuke blushed lightly. "Um... ok." Naruto absentmindedly wiggled in his lap. Sasuke hissed softly, grabbing the boy's hips. "You can stay in my lap as long as you don't wiggle."

"I wiggled?"

He blinked. "Um... Yea."

"Oh, sorry. I kinda didn't notice..."

"Just... be careful ok?"

"Uh... Kay!"

Sasuke smiled at him and Naruto grinned brightly at him.

* * *

Wow, that was long... Makes up since the next part is kinda short. So, what'd you think? Naruto hides his scares with foundation. You'll find out later why. I think... actually, now that I think about it... we don't ever mention why Naruto has those scars... Haha, maybe I'll make something up. Anyway, next part! Sasuke and Naruto go dancing... and Naruto get's drunk. Oh what fun can ensure with a drunken Naruto and a horny Sasuke?

REVIEW TO FIND OUT!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	6. Be Mine

So, some of you may have noticed that I deleted my myspace. I did it for personal reasons and I am sorry that you all didn't get much heads up about it. Some things have been happening and I just needed to get away from everything. It was just easier to delete it. If you do still want to contact me I do have another myspace. The link is on my profile. It's my RP myspace and that is all I use it for. But if you have questions or need help writing you can just contact me there.

I have a new update on my profile that you may want to check out. I'm not going to repeat myself again so just go there to read it. It's very important.

Thank to everyone who reviewed! The last part was pretty long and this part is going to be pretty short. Sorry!

* * *

The House of Zion was a night club that wasn't too far away from Sasuke's house. The music could be heard thumping from outside. It wasn't just a club either, it was a bar. Multicolored lights filled the dance floor and the music was stuff that Sasuke had never heard before. He was starting to wonder exactly why he was even there.

But seeing an intoxicated Naruto was enough of a reason for him. The blonde was more loving and affectionate when drunk. And it didn't take much for Naruto to get drunk either. It seemed the blonde had a low tolerance for alcohol while Sasuke's was quite high. An intoxicated Naruto as also quite the dancer.

Sasuke was not complaining when Naruto started to grind against him. Both were a little too far gone to realize the extent of what they were doing. Naruto was drunk while Sasuke was just high on air. But perhaps Naruto did have a limit and he was about to reach it.

Sasuke watched the blonde carefully, tilting his head slightly.

"I wuv how de pwace wooks!!!! An mi wuuuuv how ju zmell~." Naruto stumbled against Sasuke, grinning slightly. He sniffed Sasuke and moaned. He was currently drunk off of his ass.

Sasuke blinked, catching the boy and steadying him. "I can't understand a word you're saying."

"Ju hab tu! Ju kno' I wike how pwetty ju wook~!!!" He giggled.

Sasuke shook his head sighing. "I think you've had enough. Let's get you home before you... pass out on me or do something stupid."

Naruto made a whining sound, burying his face in Sasuke's neck before he started to nip at it. "I no swupid...."

Sasuke tensed. "I didn't say you were stupid. I said let's leave before you accidentally do something stupid."

"Wike wha?"

"I don't know... and I don't want to find out."

Naruto happily jumped him, licking his cheek. "Wets go tu ju home!!!"

He smiled. "Alright." He grabbed Naruto's hand and led him through the crowd.

Naruto let him, stumbling as he tried to follow him. "Ju so wice tu mi...." Sasuke rolled his eyes and they exited the place, stumbling out into the fresh cold night air. "Itz so hut outsiiiiide!!!!!"

Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy. "Hot? It's kinda chilly." He pulled him along to his house.

Naruto whined, moving to take off his skin tight shirt. "Huuuuuuuuut!"

Sasuke stopped and blinked in surprise. "Ah.. No!" He grabbed the boy's hands stopping him. "Don't get naked in the middle of the street."

"Dun ge nekidd in de middle of sweet...." He blinked, tilting his head.

Sasuke blinked. "Just... come on. We're almost to my house."

"Nekidd... nekidd..."

"Naru, Shush."

Naruto giggled, putting a finger against his lips. "Shhhhh..."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh softly. "Right Naru. Shh." Naruto giggled again, grinning. He stumbled. Sasuke caught him from falling. "Careful."

"Cwarfil...." Sasuke shook his head, leading him to his house. Naruto whined, bouncing and stumbling as he followed. "You alright?"

"HELL YEAH!" He cheered.

Sasuke smirked. "Good to know."

Naruto covered his mouth, blinking several times. "Opps...."

Sasuke laughed softly. "Opps?"

"Shhhhh...."

"Right. Shh." Naruto nodded twice. Sasuke pulled him up to his front door, pulling out his keys and unlocking it. "Now keep Shh so we don't wake Itachi, ok?"

"Kwaaaaay~~~~~."

Sasuke unlocked the door and opened it, stepping in. Naruto got on the floor and started to crawl inside. Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Shhh."

Sasuke just shook his head. "Alright... come on." He started walking up the stairs. Naruto quietly crawled after him. Sasuke held back his laughter as they make it to his room.

Naruto crawled into the room and rolled onto his back on the floor. He wiped the make up off his face. "Meow~."

Sasuke closed his door, chuckling. "So, you're a kitty now?"

"Meow~."

Sasuke squatted beside him and poked his tummy. Naruto grinned, looking at him through hazy and half lidded eyes. "Is the kitty tired?"

"Meow~." The blonde shook his head.

"Then what does the kitty wanna do?" Naruto purred. Sasuke smiled and pet Naruto's head. Naruto continued to purr and licked Sasuke's hand. Sasuke chuckled. "Good kitty."

"Meeeow~."

Sasuke got up and kicked off his shoes, jumping onto his bed. Naruto mewled sadly. Sasuke patted the bed. "Come kitty."

Naruto hopped onto the bed. "Meow~."

Sasuke smiled. "Good kitty."

Naruto giggled. "Ne~? Sas-kun~?"

"Hm?"

"Wets mwak out~~~."

He titled his head. "Mwak out?"

"Mwak out!!!! Kwiss!!!"

"Kiss?" Naruto nodded happily. Sasuke shrugged. "Alright."

Naruto jumped and kissed him. Sasuke fell backwards and returned the kiss. Naruto's tongue moved over Sasuke's lips. You can smell the alcohol. Sasuke crinkled his nose at the smell but ignored it and parted his lips.

Naruto quickly pulled back and started to whine. "Hut!"

He blinked. "What?"

"Hut! Hut!" He started to take off his shirt.

Sasuke's eyes widened but he didn't move to stop him. Naruto threw his shirt in a corner and laid back, sighing contently. Sasuke laughed at him.

"...Swtill hut..." He started to undo his pants. Sasuke watched him with wide eyes. Naruto removed his pants, throwing them with his shirt.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Better?"

"Hm...."

"You sure you don't want to get completely naked?"

"Ah!" He took off his boxers.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he pulled the pillow over his face, so he didn't see Naruto naked. "I was kidding!"

"Itz bweter now!!!!!"

"Great..." He mumbled.

"Wook!"

"Why?"

"Zo ju can zee how I wook wen I no hut!"

"I'd rather not."

"Why!??!?!"

"You're naked~."

"Zo?"

"Zo~ maybe I don't want to see you naked."

Naruto pouted. "Why!?!"

"Because~."

"Beecwuaze?"

"Cause." Naruto suddenly rolled on top of him causing Sasuke to freeze. Naruto rubbed his naked body against Sasuke happily. "Naru! Stop."

"Swop wha?"

"Rubbing against me."

"Eh?"

Sasuke sighed, pulling the pillow away revealing that Naruto was not even an inch away from his face. "You are a dumb drunk."

"I no dwumb...."

"Course not." He pecked his cheek.

Naruto giggled, pecking his lips. Sasuke returned the peck. Naruto giggled once again. Sasuke giggled softly.

Naruto cuddled against him. "Sas-kun... bwe min...."

Sasuke wrapped an arm around him. "Be what?"

"Mwine...." The blonde yawned, nuzzling his face into Sasuke's neck.

"Be yours? OK Naru. I'll be yours."

"Foreber... an... eber...."

"Forever..."

Naruto giggled and fell asleep. Sasuke smiled softly and snuggled closer to him. Naruto slept on against him, cuddling and shivering a bit. Sasuke pulled the blanket over Naruto's naked body. Naruto sighed in content. He was always warm with Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes and fell to sleep as well.

* * *

Hehe. Naruto's a funny drunk. Don't you think? Hehe. But now Sasuke's his? Did Naruto even mean that?! Uh oh... drama~. Next part! It's kinda a little filler that leads to Sasuke finally seeing Deidara again! Uh-oh... More Drama~!

So please review!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	7. Morning After

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up with a loud groan and a pounding headache. Sasuke cuddled closer to Naruto, half awake.

"Ow..." The blonde groaned.

Sasuke opened his eyes a bit and looked down at Naruto. "Hm... you ok?"

"Headache...."

Sasuke smiled softly at him. "I'll get you some aspirin then."

"Get me lotsa, lotsa aspirin...."

"Ok." He crawled out of bed and went downstairs to get some medicine. Naruto stretched lightly, rubbing his eyes. He blushed brightly as he just noticed he was naked. Sasuke got two aspirin and a glass of water and made his way back to his room. "Here you go." He said, walking over to Naruto.

Naruto covered himself fully with the blanket, blushing madly. "I-I... eh... did...? We... uh...."

Sasuke blinked, tilting his head. "Did we...?"

"Y-you...know...."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before realizing what Naruto was talking about. "Oh! Um... No. You just... got hot."

"...I did?"

He nodded. "And you just stripped."

Naruto sighed. "Sorry..."

He shrugged. "Don't be sorry. I didn't look." He held out the glass and aspirin to him.

"I... uh... Kay..." He took them.

Sasuke smiled at him. "You know, you asked me to be yours last night."

Naruto blushed more. "I-I did???"

"Yup. 'Foreber an eber' you said."

"Sorry..."

"I said I would."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "You wha?"

"I said I'd be yours." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why...?" He was very confused at the moment.

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"I don't know..."

"Exactly." He smiled.

"So... what are we...?"

"A couple I suppose."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can I get clothes...?"

Sasuke smiled. "Sure." He went through his dresser and got Naruto some clothes. Then he put them on the bed beside him. Naruto took them. Sasuke sat down beside him. "You ok?" Naruto just nodded. "You sure?"

"Why?"

"You seem... depressed or something."

Naruto shook head. "I don't usually get drunk like that..."

"So why did you? Do you not want to... be together?"

"I-I do..."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I've never been naked in front of anyone like this..."

Sasuke blinked before standing. "Oh. I'll leave if you want so you can get dressed."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke left the room, closing the door behind him. Naruto got dressed. When done, he called Sasuke back into the room. Sasuke went back into the room, closing the door behind him. They smiled brightly at each other.

"Breakfast?"

Sasuke nodded. "Sure." He opened the door and headed downstairs. Naruto got off the bed, following after him. He walked a bit slow because of the headache still. Sasuke kept a slow pace for Naruto and went into the kitchen. Itachi had already cooked and left them pancakes. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's pinky with his own, swinging it lightly.

Sasuke blinked and looked at him a little surprised. "Um... looks like Itachi already left."

"Pancakes?" He looked quite adorable. Big blue eyes and slightly big clothes along with his whisker scars.

Sasuke smiled and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Yup."

"Yay~." He smiled.

Sasuke smiled and brought him over to the island. "Here." He put a plate of still hot pancakes in front of him and went to the fridge to get the syrup. Naruto licked his lips, watching Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed the bottle and turned back, placing it in front of Naruto. "Help yourself."

Naruto poured syrup all over his pancakes before starting to eat. Sasuke smiled before doing the same. When done, Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke finished and licked his fork clean.

"You look yummy doing that." Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke blinked, tilting his head at Naruto. "Doing what?"

"Licking the fork."

"Oh..." He smiled and stood up, taking his and Naruto's plate to the sink. Naruto giggled, watching Sasuke again. Sasuke turned around and leaned back against the sink. "Headache any better?" Naruto giggled, watching Sasuke again. The raven tilted his head. "What?"

"Boyfriend~." The blonde smiled at him.

He laughed softly. "Yes."

"I like the sound of that."

He grinned. "Me too."

"Yay~."

He chuckled. "I'm just glad it wasn't a random drunk thing... That you really want me."

"I'm not like that blond guy."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. "Deidara did want me... until someone else came along."

"Who?"

He waved his hand. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay...."

He stretched. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Be with you~."

Sasuke blushed lightly. "Um... ok... but what?"

"Wanna go see this new art gallery that opened?"

"Ok, sounds good."

Naruto bounced happily. "Now???"

Sasuke smiled. "Sure, just let me change first."

"Okay!"

"You wanna brush your teeth or anything?"

"Shower and teeth!"

"Alright, let's go then."

"Alright~!"

* * *

Yea, it was short. But the next part! Sasuke meets Deidara again! Uh-oh~. It'll be interesting!

But I am going to lose my internet soon. Just for a little while. Like a week maybe... I don't know yet. Sorry!

Please review!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	8. Art Gallery

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I could still lose my internet soon but I'm getting this up before that happens! Matt's ready to disappear for a while anyway...

* * *

"So where is this place?" Sasuke asked, locking the door behind them.

"I'll lead the way"

"Ok."

Naruto took Sasuke's hand, starting to lead the way. Sasuke smiled and followed him. Once they arrived to the large museum like place, Naruto bounced inside happily. "It must be really pretty inside!"

Sasuke nodded. "I bet it is."

Naruto looked around happily. Sasuke looked around as well. He froze when he saw blonde but it was gone quickly. He shook his head, thinking he was seeing things.

"C'mon teme~." Naruto pointed at several artworks. "I like these!"

Sasuke smiled. "Alright, let's go see."

He took his hand, dragging Sasuke to the artwork. Sasuke followed after him, chuckling at him. Naruto grinned brightly, looking at the pretty art. Sasuke looked at the pretty artwork along with Naruto. It looked a little familiar but he just couldn't place it.

"They're all soooooo pretty~."

"They are..." He agreed another flash of blonde catching his eye but again he missed it.

Naruto looked at him, grinning. "I wish I could do art like this!"

Sasuke smiled at him. "I'm an alright artist. Nothing compared to this though."

"The only think I can draw is stick figures....."

"Aww, but you're great at writing poetry."

"Thank you!"

He smiled, holding Naruto's hand a little tighter. "You're welcome."

Naruto happily swung their hands and continued to look at the art happily. Sasuke smiled at him and looked around the room at the other people. A flash of red could be seen through a crowd. Sasuke froze. He turned, looking for the red again. He didn't see anyone though. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was starting to see things now...

Naruto tugged Sasuke's arm. "You okay?"

Sasuke snapped out of it and smiled softly at Naruto. "Yea... I just thought... Nevermind."

"What?" Naruto tilted his head to the side slightly.

He shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm just seeing things..."

"Uh... Kay." He tugged Sasuke along with him to a sculpture. "Pretty~."

Sasuke stared at the sculpture, a feeling of dread coming over his body for no reason. "Yea, it is."

Naruto bounced lightly. "I wonder who did it."

"Me too..." He mumbled.

Naruto moved to the next sculpture. He squealed. "I love this one~!" He grinned.

Sasuke nodded. "It's pretty."

"Very~."

"S-Sasuke?" A voice behind them said. Naruto blinked, turning around. Sasuke refused to turn around. He knew that voice. He didn't want to see him. Not now. "Sasuke?" The voice repeated.

Naruto tilted his head, tugging Sasuke's arm. "Teme, this guy is talking to you."

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. Fuck... now Deidara knew it was him. Thanks Naruto... The long haired blonde behind Sasuke bit his lip and shifted his weight from foot to foot. Sasuke took a deep breath and turned around. Naruto glanced at Deidara before looking back at Sasuke.

Deidara's eyes widened when Sasuke faced him. "It... it is you. What are you doing here?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly and pulled Naruto closer to him. "Looking at art, of course." Deidara eyed the other blonde.

Naruto grinned brightly at him, waving. "Hi!"

Deidara smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Deidara. And you are?"

Naruto tilted his head slowly. He blinked. "Uh, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Deidara smiled. "Nice to meet you." The blonde turned back to Sasuke. "Sasuke... how have you been?"

"Perfectly fine thanks to you." The boy snapped. Deidara winced.

Naruto pouted, tugging Sasuke's arm. "Nice, Teme."

Sasuke glared slightly at Naruto before moving his glare back to Deidara. "Sasuke-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Teme! Be nice~!!!!" Naruto whined at him.

Sasuke huffed. "I'd rather not."

"For me~?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Fine..."

Deidara glanced between the two. "Teme?"

Naruto grinned brightly. "My teme!"

"Your..." A grin crossed Deidara's face. "So you're his boyfriend?" Naruto grinned brightly, nodding happily. "That's great!" Deidara clapped his hands together. Sasuke just grumbled under his breath.

Naruto giggled, flashing the peace sign. "Believe it!"

A pair of arms wrapped around Deidara's waist from behind. "And here I thought I was seeing things." Sasori smiled at Sasuke. "Nice to see you."

Sasuke's body tensed when his eyes landed on the redhead. "I wish I could say the same."

Sasori's smile turned into a smirk. "I'm sure."

Naruto blinked at the redhead. "You remind me of Gaara!"

Sasori looked at Naruto who simply grinned at him. "My name is Sasori and you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Nice to meet you."

"Ditto." Naruto smiled at the redhead.

Sasuke was getting sick of all this happy "nice to meet you" crap. He wanted to leave. Now. Deidara smiled up at Sasori. "Naruto's Sasuke's boyfriend."

Sasori smiled at Sasuke. "Gotta love blonde's, ne~?"

Sasuke forced a smile. "Of course."

Sasori slowly looked Naruto over before looking at Sasuke. "Caught yourself a nice one."

Sasuke growled in the back of his throat and pulled Naruto closer to him, wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist. "I have."

Sasori kissed Deidara's neck lightly. "That's good."

Deidara blinked and glanced between Sasori and Sasuke worried. He nudged Sasori softly, glaring at him slightly. Sasuke's grip on Naruto tightens unconsciously.

Sasori merely smiled sweetly at Deidara. "What~?"

Naruto winced slightly. "Teme..."

Deidara pouted at him. "Don't." He mouthed to him. Sasuke glared at the two in front of him, not realizing he was hurting Naruto.

"Kay, love~."

Naruto tugged at Sasuke's arm. "Teme..."

Sasuke snapped out of it, loosening his grip and turning to Naruto. "What?"

"You were hurting me...."

He blinked surprised. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."

"Its okay..."

Deidara smiled softly at them then looked at Sasori. "They're cute together."

"I see." Sasori smiled.

"I'm happy. Sasuke's found someone."

Sasori eyed Naruto and Sasuke. "That blond reminds me of you."

Deidara tilted his head. "He does?"

"Yep... I think he's more energetic though...."

Deidara shrugged. "Well, i'm just glad he found someone... I think."

"You think?"

"I don't know... something just doesn't feel right, you know?"

Sasori eyed Sasuke carefully. Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek as an apology. "Hm....What do you mean? He's with him to just be with him?" Naruto jumped on Sasuke happily, grinning.

Deidara shook his head. "No... I think there's more to it then that..."  
Sasuke almost fell backwards but held his ground and laughed a bit.

"Please explain if you can." Sasori said while Naruto giggled.

"I can't explain... I just have a bad feeling is all." Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"Give me atleast five minutes and I'll guess it for you." Sasori pecked his lips.

Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's neck. "Teme~."

Deidara nodded. "Ok."

Sasuke tensed a bit. "Hm?"

Sasori watched Sasuke and Naruto carefully. "Dunno!"

Sasuke smiled softly. "Ok."

"Kiss~?"

Sasuke glanced at Deidara from the corner of his eyes quickly before nodding. "Of course." Naruto happily kissed Sasuke. Sasuke returned the kiss happily. Naruto, after a few seconds, pulled back. He turned to Deidara and grinned. "Whatcha doing here~?"

Deidara blinked before pointing at the sculpture. "I made it."

Naruto's eyes widen slightly. He squealed loudly. "OH MY GOD! REALLY!?"

Deidara nodded, smiling. "You like?"

Naruto nodded happily. "Its reeeeeeeeeeally pretty!"

Deidara grinned. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome! Is anything else yours!?"

"A few paintings. I could show you if you want." Naruto nodded happily. "Come on." He pulled away from Sasori and motioned for the other blonde to follow him. Naruto pecked Sasuke's cheek before bouncing after Deidara. Sasuke watched them leave.

Sasori's eyes shifted to Sasuke. "You look quite happy." Sasori gave him a smile.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. "I am."

"Such a pretty, pretty blond." Sasori smile became a smirk.

Sasuke clenched his fist at his sides. "What's it to you? You already have one."

Sasori winked at him. "I know." Sasuke's jaw tightened. He wouldn't snap. He wouldn't snap. "How did you meet little Naru~?"

"Poetry class." He paused. "And don't call him Naru." He growled.

"Or what?"

"Don't push me."

"If I was pushing you, you wouldn't be standing at the moment." Once again, Sasori smiled. **(...Gotta love Sasori....)** Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a glare. "What~? Its true."

Sasuke didn't speak. He was afraid that if he did he'd say something he'd regret and then those three years locked up would have been for nothing.

Sasori patted Sasuke's head. "Found the second love of your life~?"

Sasuke slapped his hand away. "That's none of your business."

"Sure about that~?"

"Why would it be your business?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"It has nothing to do with you."

"But it has a lot to do with Naru, ne~?"

"Of course."

"You don't really like him."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I like him. Otherwise I wouldn't deal with him."

"Sure~ you do."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't deal with his over hyperness and excessive use of the word 'teme' if I didn't"

"If you say so~."

"You annoy me."

"I know I do." Sasori smiled at him.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Very much." Sasuke huffed and turned away from Sasori. "Hm~ Maybe I should go find our blonde's and bother the smallest one~." ...Which was Naruto.

"You touch him and I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I wont be doing any of the touching." Sasori smirked.

He narrowed his eyes. "Naruto would never touch you."

"I have Deidara." The redhead shrugged. "I don't need your little Naru."

"Good."

"Hmhm."

"And stop calling him Naru."

"Don't like it~? Naru, Naru, Naru." Sasori's smirk grew.

Sasuke's blood began to boil. "No I don't."

"I know."

Sasuke grumbled and decided to go look for Naruto. Naruto was with Deidara, looking at his artwork. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and poked him. Naruto jumped slightly, turning around to face Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at him. "Having fun?"

Naruto nodded happily. "Dei is a great artist!"

Sasuke glanced at the other blonde who was smiling at him. "Yea, he is."

Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist. "There you are~."  
Naruto bounced happily. Deidara smiled and leaned back into him.  
Sasuke paused for a moment before he took Naruto's hand in his.

Sasori pecked Deidara's lips. "Ready to go?" Naruto tilted his head, looking at Sasuke.

Deidara nodded. "I'm ready when you are." He pecked his lips back. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's hand.

"Now so we can have that hot sex on the roof~." Sasori gave Deidara his dazzling smile. Naruto eyed their hands.

Sasuke's hand tightened more. Deidara blushed and playfully smacked Sasori's shoulder. "Don't say such things in public."

"Teme....."

"We're going to do that~." Sasori chuckled, taking Deidara's hand. "Going to make love all night long~."

Sasuke's body began to shake a bit. Deidara blushed more. "Ok, ok! Just don't tell the whole world!"

Naruto tugged on his hand. "We're going to make love all night!" Sasori started to walk to the door.

Deidara giggled. "Ok!" Deidara turned and waved to Sasuke and Naruto. "It was nice meeting you Naruto! And it was great seeing you Sasuke!" Sasuke kept his eyes locked on the ground, his hand loosening a bit.

Naruto waved happily. "See ya!" Sasuke ignored them leaving and tried not to say anything. Naruto poked Sasuke. "Teme?"

Sasuke snapped out of it and met Naruto's eyes. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Alright...."

"Do you want to leave too or stay here and look around some more?"

"I want to do what you want to do...."

He blinked and looked at the blonde slightly surprised. "You wanted to come here. We can keep looking around if you want."

"No thanks."

"Alright. Then where do you want to go?"

"Where do you want to go?"

Sasuke sighed. "I don't care as long as it's with you.." He bit his tongue at how corny that sounded.

"Aw! Lets go to the park!"

"Ok."

"You lead the way." Naruto smiled brightly at him.

Sasuke smiled back. "Ok." He started to lead the way out.

* * *

If you ask me, I think Sasuke took all of that pretty well, no? He sure has more control over himself. Now Naruto sees what kinda reaction Deidara still has on Sasuke. Oh the drama to ensue. Next part! Kind of a filler. But Naruto confronts Sasuke about Deidara. Woo~.

Oh! I doubt you people care but I'm gonna say it anyway, I bought the Twilight soundtrack!!! And OMG! It's so amazing~! I'm listening to it now. I was always curious as to what Muse sounded like... now I know! And damn do I love them! It's my second favorite song on the CD. My 1 favorite is "I caught myself" by Paramore. PARAMORE! I was so happy. This CD is amazing. You should go buy it! Or download it... Hehe. I love every song on it. Collective soul!!! One if my favorite older rock bands. It's awesome to hear something new from them.

Any of you going to see Twilight Friday? I am! A whole group of us! Me and a few of my friends are going to wear our Team Jacob t-shirts. A few of my other friends are going to wear their Team Edward t-shirts. Hehe, it'll be so much fun! I really just want to skip Twilight and go right to the movie New Moon! Only cause... well... Hello?! JACOB! Sexy werewolf Jacob! I'm so happy that they are doing all four books. Atleast, that's what I heard. They were talking about it on Spoilers. Well, they never said anything specific but when the guy asked about how excited they were to see their character develop in the upcoming sequels I was like, "OMG! THEY'RE DOING NEW MOON!" So, I can't wait for that. I heard they're filming New Moon right now... but don't take my word for it.

Anyone else see how amazingly HOT Jasper and James are? I was surprised. I mean, I knew Jasper was yummy but damn! And James? Wow... Now I have a slight obsession with Jasper... hehe. BUT JACOB IS THE ONE FOR ME! Hehe. But like, everyone in the movie fits their character. I think they did a really great job casting.

I'm actually working on a yaoi story with Jacob. It's kinda like Homeless... Kinda. Just with a male OC character. I have a while to go though. I'm making it a one-shot... that will be extremely long. Look for it within the next month. (Or when I get my internet back) I also have a poll up on my profile. Vote for your favorite Male Twilight character and I'll write a story about the top one! I think I got everyone... Everyone that kinda really mattered. Sorry if I forgot anyone. OMG! I forgot SETH! I gotta go add him... but yea, vote!

Anyway! Don't forget to review this!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	9. Married?

Sorry this took so long everyone. Lack of internet of course. But now that it's back, they will be coming full force! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last part and to everyone who didn't give up on me! Also, sorry it's so short! i'm working on getting the enxt part up by later today or tomorrow!

* * *

Naruto swung their hands, grinning, as the two of them walked down the sidewalk. Sasuke chuckled softly and led Naruto to the park while Naruto happily bounced next to him. Sasuke smiled at him as they entered the park. Naruto brightened up as he saw the playground.

Sasuke noticed. "Wanna swing?" Naruto nodded. "Ok, let's go." Sasuke led him over to the swings. Once there, Naruto sat on an empty swing and Sasuke sat down next to him. Naruto swung lightly. Sasuke swung a little bit, his head lowered, eyes focused on the sand.

"You know, it'll be nice living in a world which has no pain."

Sasuke blinked before turning his head to Naruto. He thought for a moment before replying. "A world like that will never exist..."

"I know. Pain helps us shape who we are today."

"Yea..."

Naruto grinned brightly at him. "Its fine though~." Sasuke nodded, shifting his eyes back to the sand. "Are you okay?" Sasuke nodded. "You sure?"

Sasuke raised his head and looked up to the sky. "He killed me inside Naruto..."

"How...?"

Sasuke sighed. "He took everything I gave him for granted... I loved him with every fiber in my body and soul and he lied to me... He used me... and thought I would never suspect a thing..."

"He's stupid...."

"I'm the one who's stupid... I let him use me..."

"You didn't know... Its not your fault."

Sasuke put his face in his hands. "I should have known... it was so obvious... but he said he loved me... i believed him... i'm so stupid."

"He shouldn't have done that to you."

"I know... but i can't help but wonder why i wasn't enough..." He sighed and looked back up at the sky. "I gave him everything that i could..."

"He didn't deserve it..."

He glanced at the blonde, gathering his emotions back together. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't deserve anything from you if he hurt you so much... a rose should be treated with care, you just don't rip off all the petals and watch it die."

Sasuke sat up straight and started at the blonde. "That was..." He shook his head, smiling softly. "I know you're right..."

Naruto grinned brightly at him. "I'm glad you think so."

Sasuke rubbed a hand over his face. "Sorry about how i acted... I just... was not expecting to see Deidara."

"Its okay." Naruto rested his head against the chain. "Just don't hurt me." He smiled.

"I know what it feels like to be hurt badly... I would never do that to someone else."

"Good!"

Sasuke gave him a smile before returning his eyes to the ground. Naruto laughed softly, swinging higher. Sasuke smiled at him, watching. Naruto grinned brightly at the sky.

"How can you be so happy all the time?"

"I just don't think about the bad things!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Easier said then done... how do you do it?"

"I think happy thoughts and write all the bad down~"

"What if you have no happy thoughts?"

"There's always happy thoughts, just haven't found them yet." Naruto smiled at him.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "I'm happy when i'm near you... does that count?"

"Of course! I'm very happy when im near you!"

He blinked. "Really?"

"Yep~."

He blushed softly. "What exactly does that mean then?"

"I like you a lot!"

"Then I suppose I like you a lot as well."

"You suppose?"

"I'm not good with... emotions."

"Oh..."

"Don't get me wrong... I do like you. I wouldn't be with you if i didn't."

"Ah, okay." Naruto grinned. "I understand."

Sasuke smiled. "Good." Naruto giggled softly, happy. "I'm glad I can make you happy."

"We should really consider getting married together."

He blinked. "What?"

"Lets get married~!"

"Have you lost your mind?

"......not that i know of?"

"We've only known each other about a month and been dating for a day and you want to get married?"

"I'm just kidding~." Naruto teased.

Sasuke sighed. "You scared me there."

"How so?"

"I thought you were serious and that you had a more fucked up mind then me." Naruto laughed and Sasuke chuckled softly. Naruto grinned at him while Sasuke smiled and swung a bit. Naruto swung up a bit higher. Sasuke kicked his feet, watching Naruto. Naruto looked up at the sky as he swung, lost in thought.

* * *

-pouts- it was shorter than i thought.... Gah, like i said i'll post the next one later today or tomorrow!!!

Don't forget to review!!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	10. I'm Ready

So, this was my first time EVER RPing a dominate roll in sex... Gah, I don't even go dominate in real life!!! -Blushes and hides face- I hope its okay... Please enjoy!

* * *

**One month later**

Sasuke dropped his keys on his desk, removing his jacket and watching Naruto walk into his room behind him. Naruto ran to the bed and jumped on it, kicking off his shoes in the process. Sasuke watched him amused before kicking his shoes off as well. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"I sure did! Our date was awesome! Like it always is!" The blonde said with a grin.

He chuckled and sat on the bed next to Naruto. "Good."

"Now love me!" Naruto opened his arms up to Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Naruto's. Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his lips back against his. Sasuke let his hands rest on Naruto's hips and pressed his lips harder against him. Naruto gasped slightly, tangling his fingers into Sasuke's raven hair. Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Naruto parted his lips, rocking up against Sasuke. Sasuke slid his tongue in, playing with Naruto's. He leaned over slightly, and pushed Naruto back onto the bed.

Naruto turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss. "Sasuke...."

Sasuke lowered his head and kissed Naruto's neck softly. "Hm?"

"I don't want it to hurt..."

He blinked, meeting Naruto's ocean blue eyes. "You don't want what to hurt?"

"If we... have sex... I don't want it to hurt..."

"Y-You're ready?"

Naruto bit his lip, nodding. "I want to do it with you..."

A light blush came to Sasuke's pale cheeks as he lowered his head and placed his forehead against Naruto's. "I promise I'll make it hurt as little as I can..."

Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his own, lacing them together. "How much will it hurt...?"

"I won't lie... It'll hurt at first. But trust me, it'll be worth it."

Naruto squeezed his hand lightly. "Then let's do it..."

Sasuke pecked his pink lips. "You're sure?"

"I am very sure."

He smiled. "Good." He placed his lips to Naruto's, his hand running up the blonde's side.

Naruto shivers lightly while squeezing Sasuke's hand again. Sasuke returned the squeeze, pushing his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto closed his eyes, sliding his tongue into his mouth; tasting and exploring. While kissing him, Sasuke slowly, teasingly, moved his hand under Naruto's shirt, feeling his hot skin. Naruto could feel his heart pounding faster. He moaned softly into Sasuke's mouth, since he was quite sensitive to touches like that.

Sasuke inwardly smirked. He played with Naruto's tongue while moving his hand up Naruto's chest slowly. Naruto whimpered, moaning once again. His tongue twirled around Sasuke's causing the raven haired boy to moan softly and brush his thumbs over one of Naruto's hard nipples. Naruto panted softly into Sasuke's ear, moaning his name. Sasuke tugged at Naruto's shirt and removed it. He dipped his head down and nibbled at Naruto's collar bone.

"A-ah..." The blonde gasped, breathlessly.

Sasuke trialed his hand down to the hem of Naruto's pants and tickled his tanned tummy. Naruto squirmed, giggling softly. Sasuke smiled, hooking a finger into Naruto's pants while sucking at his neck, marking him. Naruto tilted his head to the side, granting Sasuke more access to his neck. Sasuke sucked at the sun kissed neck until it was nice and purple. He pulled back satisfied before tugging at Naruto's pants. Naruto bit his thumb, watching Sasuke with his big blue eyes. Sasuke pulled his orange pants and boxers down, leaving Naruto completely naked. Naruto turned a cherry red as he tried to hide himself.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's hands away gently. "No, you're... beautiful, Naru."

"Beauty is an untold fairy tale...."

Sasuke leaned forward, pecking Naruto's lips. "You're sexy. Live with it." He smirked.

"Why don't you just call me foxy...?" He mumbled.

Sasuke smirked. "Foxy~ Yea, a new nickname for you."

"I was kidding!" The blonde said with wide eyes.

"Why?" He purred nuzzling Naruto's neck. "I like it."

Naruto made a whining sound. "Does that mean I have to take my make up off now?"

"Yes~."

"You take it off for me..." He said with a small pout.

Sasuke leaned up, placing himself between Naruto's legs and licked his thumb before rubbing the make-up off his right cheek. He smiled when he saw the scars. Naruto looked away. He didn't like the scars at all. Sasuke cupped his cheek and forced their eyes to meet. "Naru, I love your scars. Please don't be ashamed of them."

"How can you love scars that are so hideous?"

He brushed his thumb over them. "They're not... I think they make you... you."

Naruto closed his eyes slightly. "I'll try to like them for you then..."

"Good." He leaned down and pecked the scars, before covering Naruto's lips with his own.

Naruto tugged on Sasuke's blue shirt; He wanted it off. Sasuke got the message and sat up, pulling his shirt off and then throwing it in the pile with Naruto's clothes.

"Pants too..."

Sasuke chuckled and removed his pants and boxers. Now he was naked too. Naruto licked his lips slowly, looking Sasuke over. Sasuke smirked, leaning forward and licking up Naruto's tan chest causing their members to brush against each other. Naruto jumped slightly. He looked at Sasuke's member and stared hard at it. It was bigger than he expected.

Sasuke chuckled softly when he noticed Naruto staring. "You like?"

"Its... that goes in me?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Naruto let out a shaky sigh. "Really?"

"Don't worry; I'll be sure to prepare you enough."

"Now?"

Sasuke reached over to the table and pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer. "If you're ready."

"I am." The blonde smiled brightly.

Sasuke pecked his lips before pouring some lube into his hand. He coated his fingers in it before moving his hand down to Naruto's entrance. He circled the entrance with one lubed finger. Naruto sat up slightly to watch. His stomach clenched a bit, his heart already pounding. Sasuke gave Naruto a gentle smile before carefully pushing one finger inside him.

Naruto squirmed a bit, tensing up just a bit. "It feels weird...."

Sasuke wiggled his finger a bit, the warm walls tightening around it. "Well, you're not use to having something up there."

"I know..." He stayed tense up, but tried to relax.

"Please relax Naru. It'll hurt less." He carefully added another finger.

"Wa-wa-wait...." Sasuke froze. Naruto let out a few shaky breaths as he relaxed "Okay... Go now..."

Sasuke pushed the rest of his other finger in, not moving to let Naruto adjust. Naruto bit on his thumb again, trying his best to relax. Sasuke leaned forward and pulled Naruto's thumb from his mouth. The he kissed Naruto tenderly while carefully scissoring his fingers.

Naruto arched in pain, shutting his eyes tightly. "A-ah!" His hands gripped the sheets under him.

Sasuke stopped moving his fingers, rubbing Naruto's thigh gently. "Relax." Naruto nodded several times but only after a few minutes was he completely relaxed. "Think you're ready to handle another finger?"

"Just... keep with those two for a bit more..."

"OK." He gently scissored the two fingers, moving in and out a bit. Naruto bit his lip lightly, trying to get used to the feeling of the fingers being inside of him. "How does it feel? Besides, weird."

"I... don't know...."

"It'll feel good once you get use to having something inside you. I promise." He reached forward and cupped Naruto's cheek, gently brushing his thumb over it.

"T-teme..."

"Hm?"

"How much do you like me now?" Naruto looked up at him with blurry blue eyes.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Do you really have to ask that?" He leaned forward and pecked those delicious lips. "I like you so much, Naru..."

"Lotsa, lotsa?" His blue eyes were filled with hope.

"Lots and lots and lots."

"Yay~!" He smiled before blinking. "It doesn't feel as weird now..."

"Ok, ready for another finger then?" Naruto nodded slowly. Sasuke leaned back and gently slid in a third finger.

"Ah!" He tensed up again.

"Relax~." Sasuke cooed in his ear.

"K-Kay....." Sasuke didn't move his fingers until Naruto relaxed. After a few minutes, Naruto relaxed once again. "You're bigger than this... right?"

"Yes..." He slowly moved his fingers in and out.

"So... that will hurt more... right?" He tried to get used to the feeling of three fingers inside of him.

"It will... But I'll go in slowly and if it hurts too much I'll stop."

"Just... do it... fast." He panted lightly.

"Fast? No, that'll hurt more Naru if i just slam it in fast."

"I don't care... It's going to hurt either way so just do it fast."

He pushed the fingers in as far as they would go. "If you're sure..."

Naruto arched his back, letting out a very low moan. "I am...."

Sasuke blinked. "Did you like that?"

"Like what?"

He pushed the fingers all the way in, a little harder this time. Naruto moaned again, louder this time. Sasuke smirked, doing it again.

"Oh, Sasuke~." He moaned quite loudly again.

Sasuke removed his fingers and placed himself at Naruto's entrance. "You ready?"

Naruto panted lightly. "Y-yeah."

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hip and shoved all the way in. Naruto's hands flew over his mouth as he screamed out in pain. He tensed up completely and trembled lightly. Sasuke winced, not moving his hips. Naruto was so damn tight he wasn't sure how to control himself. He leaned forward and pulled Naruto's hand from his mouth, kissing him passionately. Naruto whimpered against his lips, grabbing a fistful of Sasuke's hair and gripping the sheets with the other.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, trying not to move. Naruto was so damn tight...

Naruto tried his hardest to relax as much and fast as he could. Sasuke was so big...

Sasuke tried to remember how to breathe. He lifted up slightly, resting his forehead against Naruto's shoulder. "Oh God Naru... You're so tight." He mumbled softly, almost purring.

"I-is that... b-bad?"

"N-Not at all..."

Naruto opened his eyes slightly. "Y-you... can move..."

"Ok." He slid out and thrusted back in gently.

"Ah fuck..."

"You ok?"

"G-go on...."

Sasuke repeated his movements, going at a slow gentle pace. Naruto cursed every now and then, but he was starting to like it. The pain was still there, though. Sasuke reached down and gripped Naruto's member gently.

"W-what are you doing?!" His eyes widen slightly.

Sasuke froze, raising his head to met Naruto's eyes. "You don't like it?"

"N-no... it's just... I might...you know...."

"You might?"

"Cum...."

Sasuke chuckled softly, releasing Naruto's member. "You don't want to cum?"

"Not yet...."

"Alright." He picked up his pace a bit.

Naruto moaned softly. Sasuke ran his hand up Naruto's chest, brushing his thumb over a nipple and leaned down to kiss him. Naruto turned his head and covered his face with his hands as he moaned again.

"Naru~." He purred, nuzzling into Naruto's neck.

"Y-yes?"

"Don't hide."

"I'm not...."

He pulled Naruto's hands away from his face. "You are~."

Naruto looked at him. "I just don't want to be too loud...."

"Don't hide it. Itachi's not home. No one's going to hear but me. And I want to hear you. Every last bit of it." His voice was husky and filled with lust for the blonde boy beneath him.

"I'll do it for you then...."

"Good." He pecked his lips, picking up his pace.

Without knowing, Naruto clenched down on Sasuke, making him tighter than what he already was. Sasuke's eyes widened and he gasped softly.

Naruto blinked. "Are you o-okay?"

He nodded, biting his lip. "Perfect."

"Kay~." He smiled at him.

Sasuke returned the smile and kisses him. Naruto returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. He hesitated a bit before moving against Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen for a moment before he smirked and increased his pace.

Naruto gasped. "Ah, fuck! Teme." He cried out in pleasure, clenching down on Sasuke once again. Sasuke growled softly, staying at that pace.

"M-more~." The blonde purred out softly.

Sasuke nodded, thrusting harder. Naruto bit down on Sasuke's shoulder as he cried out his name. Sasuke gasped, gripping Naruto's hip tightly and moving the blonde closer to him.

"Fe-feels good now! Really, really good...I want more..."

"Move with me Naru..." He purred out, licking Naruto's ear.

Naruto moaned, wrapping his legs around Sasuke slowly as he started to move faster against him. Sasuke moved faster, harder. Naruto's moans were amazing to his ears. Naruto moaned even louder. "You can touch me there now... I want to cum... I want to cum with you..."

Sasuke nodded, moving his hand down and gripping Naruto's member. "Together then..." He pumped him in time with his thrusts.

Naruto closed his eyes, moaning louder and louder. He felt his stomach clenching and his heart felt like it was going to burst. Sasuke began to moan softly, burying his head in Naruto's neck. Not even a few minutes later and Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name loudly as he came. He clenched down harder than before, making him twice as tight as he was. Sasuke moaned Naruto's name loudly as he came inside the blonde. Naruto's body shook violently. He fell back onto the bed, feeling Sasuke be the first to fill him up. Sasuke rode out his climax before collapsing on top of Naruto.

Naruto didn't move. Only panted heavily, his face flushed. "That...was...amazing..."

Sasuke panted, pulling out of Naruto. "It... was..."

Naruto looked at him, smiling, and his blue eyes glistening. "I'm glad I did it with you..."

Sasuke smiles, lying down next to Naruto on his back. "I'm glad i was your first."

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke, cuddling. "Good." Sasuke wrapped an arm around him as Naruto yawned softly. "I like you lotsa, lotsa, lotsa, lotsa...."

"I like you losta, lotsa, lotsa, lotsa, lotsa."

"That's a lot of lotsa's..." Naruto said with a smile, burying his face into Sasuke's neck.

He chuckled. "Well, its how i feel."

"Its how I feel too...."

"Good." He hugged him tightly and could tell Naruto was already half asleep. He yawned, tired himself. "Go to sleep, Love."

"Night..."

"Night." He kissed the blonde's forehead.

Naruto fell asleep, very content. Sasuke smiled at the blonde before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

**YAY! They did it! They made love~~~. Aww~~~. Hehe! Aren't you happy? It wasn't all smut either. It was real! I'm happy with it and since I don't do dominate I think I did a pretty good job. -Nods- Yes. **

**Now, the next part is really short. So expect it really soon!!!**

**But don't forget to review!!! **

**We loves reviews!!!**

**+Matt+**


	11. Morning After IT

The next morning, Naruto awoke quietly and slowly. Sasuke grumbled into his pillow, still asleep. Naruto looked at him, sitting up with a slight wince. Sasuke groaned in his sleep.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Sasuke." It was Itachi. "Are you alright? It's almost noon and you're still in bed. Are you sick?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he lied back down. He hissed softly at the pain in his lower back.

"Sasuke!" Itachi tried the handle to find it locked. He growled softly and knocked harder. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke groaned and sat up throwing his pillow at the door. "Shut up Aniki! I'm just tired! I'm fine!"

"Want me to open the door?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blinked, noticing Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto's with you?" Itachi said through the door.

"Yes, now go away."

"You shouldn't be so mean to him..."

Sasuke half glared at Naruto, before sighing, running a hand through his hair. "I'm fine, Itachi. Sorry." He called to the door.

Itachi sighed. "Alright. I'm leaving to go to Kisame's. I have my cell if you need me."

"Ok..." Itachi walked away.

Naruto looked at him. "Don't be so mean... I don't like it..."

Sasuke sighed. "Sorry." He rubbed his face. "I'm not a morning person... or... whatever... I'm not good when I first wake up."

"I noticed..."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." Naruto smiled at him.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Good."

Naruto hugged him before wincing slightly. "My ass hurts..."

Sasuke blinked before rubbing Naruto's back gently. "Ah, yea... it'll hurt for a bit... so just be careful."

Naruto groaned softly. "Hurts a lot..."

Sasuke bit his lip. "Do you regret it?"

Naruto blinked, shaking his head. "Not one bit." He smiled brightly at him.

"Good." He smiled.

"Food!!!"

Sasuke chuckled getting up and stretching. "Sounds good to me but, don't you want to shower first?"

"Oh yeah!"

Sasuke chuckled, holding his hand out to Naruto. "Need help?"

Naruto nodded, taking his pale hand. Sasuke carefully helped him to his feet. Naruto hissed softly, standing. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's lower back, soothingly. Naruto limped to the bathroom.

"If you need help just call."

"I need help..."

Sasuke smiled and followed after him. Naruto limped to the tub, turning on the faucet. Sasuke followed after him, waiting for when Naruto needed him.

Naruto carefully stepped into the tub. "I need help getting clean..." Sasuke walked over to him, stepping in with him. Naruto turned on the shower. "I feel cum still inside me..."

Sasuke pulled him under the shower and reached around, carefully pushing a finger inside Naruto to get rid of the cum. "I won't cum inside next time if you don't want me to."

Naruto bit his lip, closing his eyes. "It's okay. I like it..."

Sasuke smiled, getting all the cum out. "Good, cause i like it too."

Naruto giggled softly. "You can do it all you want~. Even now~. But really gentle..."

"I'd love to do it again but I'd rather for you to not be in so much pain."

"Good!" Sasuke smiled at him, running his hands through Naruto's hair. "I would bounce but it would hurt..."

He chuckled. "Then don't bounce." He started to wash Naruto's tan, toned body.

"But I'm happy!!!"

"But it'll hurt and then you won't be happy."

"Oh..."

Sasuke smiled and kissed his cheek. Naruto leaned against him slightly. Sasuke wrapped an arm around him, holding him.

"What can last forever...?" Naruto mumbled.

"Hm?"

"You're so nice to me..."

Sasuke blinked and pulled back to look into Naruto's eyes. "I... I love you... of course i'm nice to you."

Naruto stared at him. "Love...?"

Sasuke blinked, realizing what he said. His eyes widened a bit and he blushed softly. "Um... well yea..."

"You love me...?"

"I um..." He blushed, looking away. "I think i do..."

"Oh..."

Sasuke swallowed hard, closing his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's... too soon for that."

"It's okay..."

Sasuke sighed and finished cleaning Naruto up. "Well, you're hungry right?" The blonde only nodded so Sasuke tilted his head at him. "You alright? You seem... upset."

"Oh!" The blonde blinked. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiled.

Sasuke sighed. "I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "I just don't."

"Alright..."

Sasuke sighed and poked his cheek. "Tell me Naru~. What's bothering you?"

"I've never been in love...."

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back gently. "It'll happen when it happens."

"Are you sure...?"

"Very." Naruto sighed softly. "Naru. Tell me what's bothering you. All of it."

"I want to love you..."

"But?"

"I don't know how."

"There's no real way to... fall in love... it just happens. But you have to be willing to let yourself fall."

"I am..."

"Then... that's all you need... plus the right person of course."

"Kay...."

Sasuke shrugged as Naruto slowly got out the tub. Sasuke followed him. "You alright now?"

"Yes."

He eyed him, handing him a towel. "You sure~?"

"Yes~." He took it.

He smiled at him. "Good."

Naruto smiled back, starting to dry himself off. Sasuke took a towel and dried himself off as well.

"I need clothes..."

Sasuke blinked at him before leaving the bathroom to go back into his room. Naruto follows him, limping a bit. The blonde watched Sasuke as he dig through his dresser and found some clothes that should fit Naruto. He also grabbed some clothes for himself. He handed Naruto his clothes.

Naruto took them, grinning brightly. "Thanks!"

"Welcome." He smiled at him and dressed.

Naruto dressed as well before looking at Sasuke. "Eh, what's today?" He blinked.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Sunday I think..."

"What time is it?"

Sasuke dug for his watch. "Ah..." He read it. "1:34"

"OH SHIT!"

He blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I'm late! I'm late!" Naruto looked around for his shoes.

Sasuke watched him. "For what?"

"To see someone!!!!" He grabbed his shoes and quickly put them on. "He's probably waiting still!" He groaned softly.

"Who?"

"Tell you later!" Naruto pecked his lips and limped out the room as fast as he could.

Sasuke stared after him with slightly narrowed eyes. He crosses his arms over his chest and plopped down on his bed. "Well that was weird..."

* * *

**This was just a cute little filler. After this, it all goes downhill. And I mean it. Prepare to hate Sasuke like never before but then love him all over again. Yea, it gets weird/bad. Deidara comes back for a bit though! Yay! **

**Yup, and me and Julissa switch characters for a few parts too. She becomes Sasuke and I become Naruto~. I couldn't be mean to poor little Naruto... But she's really good at that stuff! You'll see what I mean next part. It should be up some time this weekend.**

**Don't forget to review!!!**

**We thank you!!**

**+Matt+**


	12. Heartbreak

This part is kinda sad... Poor Naru... Oh, Haha and now I'm RPing a Naruto. Hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto kicked a stone as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He had been looking around town for Sasuke all day. He wouldn't answer his phone and Naruto was worried. He went to his house but Itachi just slammed the door in his face.

Sasuke was sitting in the park, sitting on the swing. His phone was off. He was just staring up at the sky with his dark onyx, cold eyes.

Naruto wondered through the park, eyes locked on the ground. He hoped Sasuke was alright...

Sasuke kept his eyes on the sky before they shifted to the blond nearing him. He didn't say anything to him.

Naruto sighed softly and looked up at the path in front of him. He stopped walking when he saw Sasuke. He blinked before running up to him. "Sasuke!"

"Hm."

He smiled and stood in front of him. "You're ok!" He grinned. "I was so worried! I kept calling you but you wouldn't answer! I thought something happened to you."

"Quiet down. Jeez I was only out for some air away from you, dobe."

He blinked before tilting his head. "Air? We haven't seen each other in three days."

"Should have been more."

He stared at him before grinning. "Funny, Sasu."

"I'm serious, dobe."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "You know I don't like it when you call me that."

"Hmhm. Dobe."

"Teme."

"And you're still a dobe, now we're even." He smirked. "Somewhat."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. Sasuke just looked at him with a blank face. Naruto tilted his head at him. "You ok?" He poked Sasuke's side.

"Don't get to close; I wouldn't want your stupid to rub all over me."

He pouted. "That's mean, Teme."

"That's life, Dobe."

Naruto just shrugged. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Didn't want to."

"Oh..." He grinned. "Ok! So, what are you doing here?"

"None of your business."

He shrugged, still grinning. "Fair enough." He grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand. "So, are you busy? Do you want to do something?"

Sasuke shook Naruto's hand off of his. "Yes, Im busy trying to block your annoying voice out of my head."

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly. "Oh, you're in one of those moods... I'll leave you alone then." He turned to leave. "But I'll call you later."

"Thanks for letting me know to keep my phone off then."

Naruto paused but thought nothing of it. He only smiled and waved at Sasuke as he walked away.

"Dobe." Sasuke looked back up at the sky blankly.

* * *

A couple hours later, Naruto tried to call Sasuke while he was hanging out with Gaara. Naruto stared at the screen of his phone since it went straight to Sasuke's voicemail. He pouted and closed his phone. "Sasuke won't answer... He... Wasn't lying then..."

Gaara eyed his blonde friend. "I said I didn't like that guy for a reason, right?"

Naruto placed his phone on the table. "Yea but... Sasuke wouldn't... I don't get it."

"He's playing you. I told you not to trust him." Gaara said, glancing at him for the coner of his black outlined eyes.

He stared at the table. "I... But... He's not like that. He can't be. He told me... and we..."

"He fucked you, right?"

Naruto squinted his eyes. "Don't put it like that."

"How else do you want me to say it? You two made 'love'."

"That's what it felt like..."

"Naruto, there's no such thing as love when you hardly even know the guy too well."

He sighed. "You're right..."

"I know. Want me to pound his face in?"

He shook his head. "No... I just... didn't think it would hurt this much, you know? It's like he did a complete 180."

"Things like this happen, Naruto. You'll cry, sulk, and forget."

"Yea... You're right." He smiled softly at his redhead friend. "Not like it's the first time someone's hurt me."

"True. So just forget about him."

He nodded. "Ok." Although he knew he wouldn't be able to for a while...

"Did you love him?"

He shrugged. "No."

Gaara eyed Naruto. "Then smile like you mean it."

Naruto tilted his head at him. "Do what?"

"Smile."

Naruto smiled.

Gaara whacked the back of his head.

Naruto flinched and rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?!"

"I think its time for me to buy you that year supply of ramen with how depressed you are."

He blinked before smiling. "A year supply?! Really?!"

"Of course~. Anything for best friend."

"Yay~!" He glomped Gaara.

Gaara pushed him off. "I said I'd buy you ramen, not give you hugs."

He pouted. "Aw~. But Gaara~."

"No buts."

He sighed, smiling. "Fine. But you know you like it."

"I'd like it if you shut your mouth and follow me." He started to walk.

Naruto blinked, grabbed his phone from the table and followed after him. "Where are we going?"

"I'm walking you home, idiot."

He tilted his head before skipping after him. "Oh~. Hehe. If course you are."

Gaara stuffed his hands into his pocket, walking Naruto to his house. Naruto just bounced beside him. "So, what was so special about that guy anyway?"

"Well... He was really sweet. And he seemed to understand me on a level that no one else but you can."

"I wanna bash his face in."

Naruto bit his lip. "It's ok Gaara. I mean, better now right? Then when I really stared to get deep feelings for him."

"Naruto, you **do** have deep feelings for him. Don't lie to me."

He lowered his eyes to the ground. "Yea but... It's not love so..."

"Its very close to it though, right? Its on the borderline to it." Naruto nodded at Gaara's question. "So he's hurting you pretty bad which pisses me off."

"I'll get over it. I always do."

"This one is different."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't look like you'll get over him as fast as you do with everything else."

The blonde sighed. "I just thought he understood me, you know? He went through a lot too and... I just want to know why he's doing this."

"Then ask."

"I doubt he'd answer me..."

"Make him answer you."

"How?"

"Yell." The redhead shrugged. "Trap him and make him listen and answer."

He blinked. "I'm not like you Gaara. I don't kidnap people to get answers."

"I've never kidnapped a person in my life~." Yeah, right. Go to the skating park and just ask around.....

Naruto giggled softly. "Sure you haven't."

Gaara stuck out his tongue. "A few people here and there, but then I'm as innocent as a 'virgin' fucking her father~." He said with a smile.

The blonde blinked. "Ah! Gaara~ don't talk like that." He poked his best friend's cheek.

"Ah~ Ears still innocent as ever~?"

He pouted. "I'm not that innocent."

"I know that. Just love to tease you."

He grinned. "I know." He latched onto Gaara's arm.

"And you're stupid."

He pouted. "How am I stupid? Ah... More so then normal?"

"Yep. You're stupid for being my friend, but smart for not letting me influence you."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "You could never influence me."

"And why not?"

"Cause~ um... I know you wouldn't be happy if i did what you do."

"Good."

He grinned at him and Gaara patted his head. "I'm a good boy?"

"Too good."

"How am I... too good?"

"You just are."

He pouted. "Is it a bad thing?"

"Nope. Its a very good thing. Stay a good boy."

He nodded. "Ok!"

"Promise me."

He blinked at his redhead best friend. "Promise what?"

"Promise me you'll stay a good boy."

He tilted his head, blushing a bit. "Um... I promise."

"Good. Now get into your apartment and take a nice warm bath before going to bed." Gaara stopped in front of Naruto's apartment door.

Naruto detached himself from Gaara's arm. "Yes Sir!" He saluted.

Gaara ruffled his hair. "Go on."

Naruto grinned at him. "Bye!" He ran off into his apartment. Gaara chuckled softly at Naruto, waving lightly. Once Naruto was inside, Gaara sighed, turning around and walking off. He had the feeling Naruto was lying about his feelings....

Once Naruto closed his apartment door, he was greeted with darkness. He didn't even bother to turn on any lights. He removed his shoes and made his way to the bathroom. He started his shower and undressed. He stepped into the tub, closing the curtain behind him and just stood under the water. His legs felt weak so he leaned back against the tiled wall. Before he realized it, tears started to fall from his eyes. His body started to shake and he slid down to the bottom of the tub. He pressed his palms into his eyes and allowed himself to cry alone. The pain too much for him to bear.

* * *

**-Tears up- sniff... that was really sad... Poor Naru....**

**Sasuke has a reason, believe me. The next part will explain a lot. Plus, Deidara's back! Sorta! **

**So, review and you'll get it!!!!!!**

**Thanks!**

**+Matt+**


	13. Revelation

A week later found Sasuke looking around an art supply store looking at the painting brushes. He'd decided to get into painting again since it helped like writing poetry.

Deidara hummed to himself as he wondered the art supply store for a new set of sculpting tools. Art shopping was the one thing he did away from Sasori. And it gave him some peace away from the perverted redhead.

Sasuke carefully ran his fingertips over the brushes before taking a few.

Deidara placed a finger to his lips while he walked down the isle. He grinned when he found what he was looking for. He picked up a few tools before heading to the painting section for a few new brushes.

Sasuke sighed softy as he looked through the rest of the isle boredly.

Deidara hummed to himself, looking at the tools he picked up as he headed to the painting area. Then, he bumped into someone.

Sasuke stumbled back a bit, but he didn't fall. He groaned and looked at the person that bumped into him. "Watch where your... Deidara."

"Ah Sorry!" He looked up when his name was called. "S...Sasuke?" His eyes widened a bit. Sasuke bit his tongue and looked away from Deidara. Deidara blinked in surprise before smiling. "Sasuke! I... It's good to see you. How are you?"

"Fine." He moved to walk around Deidara.

Deidara narrowed his eyes slightly and moved to block Sasuke. "You don't sound it."

"What do you care?" He snapped.

The blonde bit his lip. "Believe it or not Sasuke. I DO care about you."

"Sure you do. Same thing you said when you were fucking around with that red head and telling me you loved me when you didn't."

"Ok... So I broke that trust. But I do care about you Sasuke. You deserve better than what I did to you... You didn't deserve it at all. And I am terribly sorry Sasuke."

"Liar. Why did you do it? Why did you hurt me?!" Sasuke let out a few shaky breaths, trying to relax as much as he could.

Deidara winced. "I... I don't really know why I did it... and that's what I'm most ashamed of. I love him, Sasuke. I can't help that. But I did it the wrong way. I should have never of hurt you. What I did was wrong."

"What was so great about him? What did he have that I didn't?"

"He... catered to my every need. I mean... at first with Sasori it was... strictly sexual but after i got to know him... He's just everything i could ever want. It's not your fault at all. You're an amazing guy, Sasuke."

"And what did you want?"

"Someone that... understood me. Was there for me. And didn't crowd me. Sasuke, you were so... How do i put this?" He thought for a moment. "You were obsessed. And i suppose that's what drew me away. But again, you're not really at fault."

"I loved you."

"I know you did... But it was obsessive. Not healthy. For either of us."

"I was stuck in an institute for three fucking years!!!"

"And you needed it! Honestly, Sasuke. Don't you feel more mentally stable since you've been there? Isn't your life getting on a better track? I mean, think of that blonde boy... What was his name? Naruto? He was nice. And seemed to really like you too! And vise versa."

"I'm not with that dobe anymore."

Deidara blinked. "Oh? I thought you two were cute together..." He smiled softly. "What happened?"

"He was just some a mess around. I fucked and dumped him."

Deidara blinked in surprise. "You did what?"

"I fucked and dumped him." Sasuke repeated.

"Why? I thought you liked him."

"He was just someone I used to get laid, nothing more." That was partially true...

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Not what it looked like to me... And how could you do that to someone?!"

"He was too happy anyway."

"Too...?" Deidara pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are an idiot..."

"How?"

He sighed and lowered his hand. "That boy cared about you and you just use him? He was a nice boy. I know i don't know much about him, but from what little i learned, he really liked you. He has a messed up past, just like you and thought you understood him. And you go and fuck that all up... You just gave up someone who could possibly the person to truly love you."

Sasuke eyed Deidara, frowning lightly. "What are you talking about? That dobe couldn't love me."

"Not yet anyway. Not if you won't let him. But think about it Sasuke. Think of the time you spent with him. Did he not act like a love sick puppy?"

"...I suppose."

"Exactly. And now you've broken him. Just like I... You get it don't you? Was this your weird way of revenge? But on an innocent boy? He didn't deserve that Sasuke. Just like you didn't deserve what i did to you."

Sasuke balled his hands into a tight fist, biting his lip hard. He thought hard about it and shook his head lightly. Naruto did everything he pleased when they were together. Naruto always cuddled with him. Naruto always smiled and looked like a love sick puppy. Naruto made him smile even when he tried to be as serious as ever. "What have I done...?"

Deidara blinked in surprise. "S-Sasuke? Are you alright?"

"I-I messed u-up......"

Deidara bit his lip and pulled Sasuke into a one armed hug. "It's ok... People mess up but as long as you make it better. That's what matters."

"I don't know how... I really hurt him....."

"Just talk to him. Tell him the truth. I'm sure, eventually... He'll forgive you. If he loves you." Sasuke slowly looked at Deidara. Deidara smiled at him. "It'll be ok Sasuke."

"How... are you so sure?"

"You're letting me hug you, aren't you? In some sense, that means you forgive me, even just the tiniest bit. He will too."

"Yeah..."

"Trust me, Sasuke. He will."

"I'll try......"

He let go of him. "Good."

Sasuke rubbed his temple before taking out his phone and trying to call Naruto. Deidara watched with interest. Sasuke closed his eyes, waiting while Deidara bit his lip.

Sasuke closed his phone. "He's not picking up...."

"Do you know where he lives? Maybe you should go see him."

"Yeah..." He put the paint brushes aside.

Deidara smiled. "I'll walk you if you want. Moral support, you know?"

"Its fine."

"Ok. Well, go! Before it's too late. How long has it been already anyway?"

"A week....."

Deidara stares at Sasuke. "A week? Hm... There's still time."

"Is there?"

"Of course there is." He smiled at him. "Now shoo."

Sasuke smiled slightly at him before dropping all the brushes, running as fast as he could to Naruto's home. He hoped it was not too late...

* * *

**Le Gasp! Oh, but is it too late for poor wittle Sasuke?!?! You do understand why Sasuke did what he did right? Don't hate him! He's good, really! **

**Review so you can get the next part!!**

**Thanks!**

**+Matt+**


	14. I'll always be here

Naruto hummed to himself lightly as he cleaned up his living room. He hadn't gotten out much since Sasuke broke up with him. So, he was planning to atleast do something today. Gaara was trying to get him out of the house to do anything. Naruto finally agreed to do something.

Not even a few minutes later someone knocked on his door.

Naruto looked up and stared at the door. He glanced at the clock and saw it was a few hours earlier than Gaara said he would come by. He blinked, wondering who it could be. He walked over to the door and opened it.

Itachi stood there, frowning a bit at the blonde. He didn't even wait for Naruto to greet him. He just entered the apartment as he lifted his hand and slapped the blonde across the face.

Naruto stumbled to the side, in shock. He stared at the floor with wide blue eyes for a moment before glaring at Itachi. "What the hell was that for?!" He held the side of his face that Itachi it.

"You think you can get away with hurting my brother. You think you can just toss him aside. Do you really know what pain is?!" The taller raven haired man stepped closer to Naruto, glaring deeply.

Naruto stepped backwards, scared of the man in front of him. "W-What are you talking about? Sasuke tossed me aside!"

Itachi grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt, shaking him violently. "Fucking liar!" He hissed before throwing Naruto on the floor.

Naruto landed on his back with a loud thump. He hissed in pain and stared up at the enraged Uchiha. He decided to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't sure why Itachi was so mad but he didn't want to make it worse.

Itachi stepped up the blonde and kicked him in the stomach. "Does that hurt?? Do you feel pain?!" He kicked him again. Naruto bent over, screaming in pain. Itachi grabbed a hold of Naruto's pants and yanked them down. Naruto stared at him with wide eyes, backing away from him. He winced in pain, tears coming to his eyes. Itachi slapped him again, forcibly taking his pants down and tossing them aside.

Naruto shook his head franticly, tears streaming down his face. "No no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"I'll show you what real pain feels like." The raven haired man hissed.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was quickly making his way up the stairs and to Naruto's apartment. He was surprised to see the door already open. The pit of his stomach dropped. He felt it. Something wasn't right. He quickly ran to the door and stared with wide eyes when he sees Itachi. "I-Itachi!"

Itachi's head snapped to Sasuke. "Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke stepped in, glancing from a curled up Naruto to Itachi. "What am I...? Itachi what the hell are you doing?!" He yelled, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Teaching him a lesson on how pain really feels."

"Why?!"

"Because he hurt you."

He blinked in slight surprise. "He... He didn't hurt me! If anything, I hurt him!"

"What? That's not right! You stopped eating like you used to and were locked in your room!" Itachi got to his feet, staring at his brother.

"That had nothing to do with Him!" He pointed at Naruto who was still curled up in a ball. "I... I used him and... Wanted him to feel the pain I felt. But that was wrong and deep down I knew it!"

Itachi eyed Sasuke before looking at Naruto and then back at Sasuke. "Why...?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "At first... I just wanted to destroy him. He was so happy and... It wasn't fair. But over time... I just... He didn't deserve it... Deidara was right..."

Itachi sighed softly, moving past Sasuke and to the door. "I apologize, Naruto." He walked out the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke stared after his brother with wide eyes. "He..." He sighed before running over to Naruto. He'd deal with Itachi later. He got on his knees in front of Naruto. "Naruto? Are you hurt... badly?"

"I-I didn't do anything...." The blonde stuttered out.

Sasuke reached to Naruto. "I know... I'm so sorry Naruto... I don't know what came over Itachi... I'm so sorry..."

"Y-you... Wh-why...?" The blonde stayed curled in a ball, refusing to look at Sasuke.

"I was so wrong Naruto... I shouldn't have done that to you... You didn't deserve it..." Sasuke voice held his regret.

"What did i do...?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. Nothing." He grabbed the boy and pulled his pants back up. Then he pulled him into his arms, holding him. "I'm so sorry Naruto."

Naruto weakly tried to push him away. "Don't hurt me..."

"I won't... i swear, Naruto. I won't hurt you again." He loosened his grip on the blonde.

Naruto clutched Sasuke's shirt. "I don't want to hurt anymore..."

Sasuke held him tightly, gently rubbing his head. "I won't let you hurt anymore Naruto..."

"I don't want to feel pain..." He buried his face in Sasuke's chest and cried.

"You won't anymore..." Sasuke whispered softly. "I'm here Naruto..."

Naruto kept crying, holding onto Sasuke tightly. He didn't want to let go. Sasuke held him tightly, whispering softly to Naruto over and over again how sorry he was. He wasn't going to let go of him. It was his fault Naruto was like this... and he vowed to make it up to him.

After a few moments Naruto slowly looked up at him. Sasuke pulled back and looked at him, regret in his eyes. Tears streamed down Naruto's cheeks, messing up his make-up and showing some of his scars. Sasuke reached a hand up and wiped away his tears with his thumb, removing the make-up. Naruto turned his head away. Sasuke pouted lightly and moved Naruto's head to face him. But Naruto just covered his face with his hands.

Sasuke smiled softly and poked Naruto's hands. "Why must you hide?"

"Because I'm still as ugly as ever."

"Never..." He whispered softly. "You're beautiful..."

"I look like a beat down fox..."

"No, you don't."

Naruto looked at Sasuke from in between his fingers causing the raven haired boy to smile softly. "I have ugly carved into my cheeks..."

He shook his head. "No you don't. I wasn't lying when i said i liked them." Naruto still didn't remove his hands from his face.

"Aw, come on Naru~." He poked the blonde's tan hands.

"Hm..."

He tugged on his hands. "If it'll make you feel better, let's get you cleaned up and you can cover them again." Naruto slowly pus his hands down. Sasuke smiled t him. "Ok?"

"It's fine..."

"Ok..."

Naruto rubbed his cheeks slowly while Sasuke blinked, watching him. The blonde slowly took Sasuke's hand and laced their fingers together. "I missed you so much..."

Sasuke smiled softly and kissed his cheek gently. "I missed you too..."

Naruto placed his forehead against Sasuke's. Sasuke's smile grew and he wrapped his arms around Naruto tighter. Naruto blushed, closing his eyes slightly.

"Are you hurt badly?" Sasuke asked, worried.

"My stomach."

Sasuke leaned back and lifted Naruto's shirt to see the damage. He had bruises here and there from where Itachi had kicked him. Sasuke winced. "I don't think anything's broken... Do you have a first aid kit?"

"In the bathroom shelf."

The raven haired boy carefully got to his feet, Naruto in his arms and placed the blonde gently on the couch. He went into the bathroom and found the first aid kit. He came back to Naruto and lifted up the boy's shirt to help take care of the bruising.

Naruto bit his thumb, watching Sasuke. It hurt...

Sasuke rubbed an ointment on his tan skin, to help the pain a bit. Naruto reached out for Sasuke's hand. Sasuke blinked and watched him. Naruto took his pale hand, holding onto it tightly. He didn't want to lose him again...

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand tightly, smiling softly at him. "You going to be ok?"

Naruto gave him a cute look, smiling a bit while his blue eyes were shimmering and wide. "Only if you stay with me...."

Sasuke blushed softly and his smile grew. "Always."

"Teme?"

"Yes?"

"Are we together again?"

"If... you're willing to give me another chance."

"If you don't hurt me...."

"I won't."

"Then I'll give you another chance."

Sasuke grinned before leaning forward and hugging him gently so not to hurt him. "Thank you..."

Naruto closed his eyes, leaning into him. "You're welcome..." Sasuke held him as tightly as he could before kissing his cheek gently. Naruto giggled softly. "Are you leaving soon?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"I do... I want you to stay with me."

"Then i will... for as long as you'll have me."

"How long is forever?"

Sasuke chuckled. "A very long time... that I'm more than willing to spend with you"

"I'd love that." Naruto smiled.

"Me too." He gently pecked his lips.

Naruto happily pecked his lips back before sitting back. Sasuke smiled at him and went back to rubbing in the ointment. Naruto let him, not making a sound.

Once finished, Sasuke stood up and put the first aid kit back into the bathroom. He washed his hands and came back out to Naruto. Naruto was still sitting there, eyes closed. He looked as peaceful as ever. He looked like an extremely adorable child. He was asleep. Sasuke blinked in surprise before smiling. He carefully picked up Naruto and carried him to his bedroom. He laid him down on the bed.

Naruto winced slightly as he curled up. "Teme..." He smiled in his dream.

Sasuke smiled at him and debated whether or not to join the blonde. Naruto gripped the bed sheets under him. He wanted something to hold onto. Sasuke watched him for a moment before crawling in next to Naruto, pulling the blanket over both of them.

"Sa... Suke..."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him close. Naruto cuddled up against him lightly causing Sasuke to sigh contently. Naruto happily slept on, staying close to Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, listening to Naruto's even breathing.

* * *

**Wow. That was a lot of crap no? Hehe. YAY! They're back together! -Dances-**

**Oh! And can you believe that next part is the last one~~~?**

**It sure is!**

**So review so you can get the ultimate in fluff and good smut. **

**Thanks!**

**+Matt+**


	15. The End of Heartache

Naruto happily bounced into Sasuke's room, plopping down on the bed with a bright grin. Sasuke closed his door behind him, laughing at his boyfriend. Naruto flashed him the peace sign. Sasuke grinned at him before tackling the blonde back onto the bed. Naruto laughed, looking at him. Sasuke poked his sides.

Naruto giggled softly. "Teme!"

Sasuke started to tickle him.

"Gah!!!" He squirmed, laughing happily.

Sasuke chuckled and stopped, nuzzling Naruto's cheek.

Naruto pecked his lips. "You can take the make up off me now if you want."

Sasuke grinned and carefully rubbed the make up off Naruto's cheeks with his thumb. "Ah~ Much better."

"Ne, teme?"

"Hm?"

"Can we... do it?" He asked with a blush.

Sasuke blinked in surprise before blushing softly. "Oh! Um... of course."

"Will it hurt this time too?"

"Not as much, i hope."

"Oh, okay..."

He leaned down and kissed Naruto gently. Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him back just as gently. Sasuke placed one hand against Naruto's cheek while the other rested on his side. He was already between the blonde's legs so he was kind of hovering over Naruto.

Naruto trailed butterfly kisses up and down Sasuke's neck. "I love the way you smell and how your skin is so soft."

Sasuke shivered slightly, running his hands up Naruto's side. "I love how soft your hair is." He ran his fingers through Naruto's spiky blonde hair. "And I love how sparkly your eyes are." He moved down and placed his forehead against Naruto's.

Naruto bit his lip, looking at him with those blue sparkling eyes. "I love how kind you're to me."

Sasuke smiled at him, kissing Naruto's cheek, brushing his lips over his scars. "I love how accepting you are of me."

Naruto turned his head away cutely. "I love everything about you."

Sasuke smiled and licked Naruto's cheek. "I love everything about you too."

The blonde's blush grew while Sasuke pushed him back into the mattress. The raven haired Uchiha settled more between Naruto's legs comfortably while the blonde wrapped his arms around his pale neck. Their eyes locked ocean blue meeting deep onyx.

"S-Sasuke?"

He leaned forward, placing his forehead against Naruto's. "Yes?"

"Will you say it?" The blonde pouted lightly. "Please?"

Sasuke searched those blue eyes for a moment trying to figure out exactly what the blonde wanted him to say. Once he realized it, his heart started to race and he felt the blood rush to his face. He had said it to Naruto once before but that was when he didn't mean it. A way to pull the blonde in.

There was still so much left unsaid between the two of them. There was still so much to learn about each other. But Sasuke knew that didn't matter. No matter what he would never leave Naruto's side again and he trusted the blonde to do the same. For once, he was finally, truly happy.

Sasuke took a deep breath before ghosting his lips over Naruto's. "I love you." He whispered softly.

Naruto's lips curved up into a grin and he leaned up to place his lips against Sasuke's. "I love you too, Teme."

Sasuke already knew that. But to actually hear Naruto say it was enough to drive him over the edge. He quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him tightly, letting his weight rest on him. Naruto grunted but tightly hugged Sasuke in return. The blonde closed his eyes tightly while Sasuke nuzzled into his neck.

They had both been through a lot in their short lives. But somehow, they found each other. Both had been hurt. Both had been destroyed. But in the end, they had each other. And that was all that mattered. Love had found a path and now the heartache of both had finally come to an end.

* * *

**Okay, so we were going to end this with a lemon... but I decided against that. This just seemed to fit better. Most of the ending of this was just written by me as you can probably tell. **

**Sorry it was so short too. But it was kind of an epilogue. The two finally voicing their feelings. **

**Well, this is it. End of Heartache has come to an end. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with it and reviewed. You guys are the best. I also want to thank ****BlueChii2k3 for RPing this with me. I think at some point I mentioned doing a third part to this series but we're not going to. I don't have aim anymore so we don't RP much unless it's on myspace. We are RPing a cute little SasoriXDeidaraXGaara fic but it'll take a long time to finish.**

**Anywho!**

**Thanks again to everyone!**

**And don't forget to review this part too!**

**Check out my poll on my page and vote for my Christmas story. **

**Thank you all!!!**

**It's been a pleasure.**

**+Matt+ **


End file.
